


Cartas da Guerra

by Tammy_az



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_az/pseuds/Tammy_az
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma é uma soldado no Fort Benning. Regina é a prefeita de Storybrooke. Através do programa "amigos por correspondência", designado para aliviar a saudade de casa dos soldados, Emma e Regina começam a enviar cartas uma para a outra e o relacionamento delas vai crescendo de um coleguismo cordial a algo que nenhuma das duas mulheres pudessem imaginar - até que as cartas param de chegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters From War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149047) by Hunnyfresh. 



> Olá gente, decidi começar a traduzir essa fic maravilhosa! Já li ela várias vezes e não me canso nunca. Ouvi/vi muitas pessoas pedindo pela tradução e as que começaram ou tiveram a fic deletada do Nyah, fanfic.net, s.s e etc ou desistiram (por ser uma fic grande, fica cansativo), então resolvi me arriscar, o AO3 permite traduções e ja que estou com tempo durante a noite e me deu vontade de reler a fic.. por que não a traduzir logo né? rs 
> 
> Espero que gostem. 
> 
> PS: como ja disse, o AO3 permite traduções, por isso estarei postando APENAS aqui.
> 
> PS²: obviamente, a fanfic não me pertence, e sim à Hunnyfresh! 
> 
> PS³: Estarei postando duas vezes por semana.
> 
> Link da fic em ingles: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10075655/1/Letters-from-War 
> 
> Link do trailer, feito pela Misslane: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piM_rOMIia8

"Seria excelente para a sua imagem, senhora prefeita.” Sidney seguia Regina pelo seu escritório mostrando alguns documentos impressos.

Ela bufou e o fuzilou com o olhar quando os papéis quase cortaram o pequeno Henry, de seis meses, que estava sentado em seu colo. “Cuidado com esses papéis.” Ela disse.

Sidney abaixou a cabeça obedientemente, acanhado pelo olhar gélido da mulher. “Desculpe-me.” Apesar de seu embaraço, o ocorrido não o afastou de seu objetivo. “Mas pense nas manchetes: Prefeita de Storybrooke apoia as nossas Tropas. Não faz mal ter alguns aliados do exército Regina, mesmo que seja apenas um soldado.”

Regina suspirou e posicionou Henry de um jeito mais seguro em seu colo, o segurando em seu lado esquerdo, e pegou os papéis das mãos de Sidney. “Você sabe que eu adotei o Henry há alguns meses né? Eu já estou comandando essa cidade e sendo mãe, eu não tenho tempo para acolher estranhos.”

“Você não vai acolher ninguém, vocês vão ser apenas amigos de correspondência, senhora prefeita. É bom, pois dá ânimo para os soldados que tem saudades de casa.” Sidney afirmou, e ao ver o olhar ainda receoso de Regina, ele disse rapidamente, “você não está se alistando para a guerra.”

“Obviamente.” Ela encostou sua cabeça no topo da de Henry, que olhou pra cima curioso para ver o que estava prendendo a atenção de sua mãe. Regina instintivamente deu um beijo em seus cabelos castanhos claros o acalmando. Quando olhou de volta para Sidney, depois de examinar os papéis, ela o fuzilou com o olhar e fez menção à porta com os olhos. Sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, o repórter saiu da sala, fechando a porta.

Regina foi até sua mesa e sentou-se, aninhando Henry em seu colo e lendo as informações sobre o soldado que seria seu amigo de correspondência. “Acho que faremos uma nova amizade Henry, o que você acha?”

O menino balbuciou alegremente e tentou pegar o que quer que estivesse em seu caminho antes que sua mãe pudesse reagir. Regina, sempre preocupada, afastou todos objetos da sua mesa que pudessem estar ao alcance de Henry. Ela deu um beijo em sua cabeça enquanto lia o nome do soldado.

Soldado Emma Swan.

* * *

 

**Fort Benning, Estado da Geórgia.**

Uma granada explodiu ao longe, o barulho estourando os ouvidos de Emma enquanto ela se escondia em uma trincheira grande o suficiente para abrigar ela, seu sargento e outros dois soldados da sua tropa. O suor escorria em seu rosto, seu equipamento pesava em seu ombro e soldados em torres atiravam estrategicamente no campo de treinamento.

As simulações em sua infantaria eram feitas frequentemente e a toda velocidade, simulando uma real ameaça. O mundo ainda estava chocado com o atentado ao World Trade Center, no mês passado, em Nova York, então o esquadrão de Emma treinava mais do que nunca.  

O Esquadrão estava dividido e ambas as partes tinham o mesmo objetivo: neutralizar a ameaça.

Nesse treinamento em particular, o time de Emma tinha apenas uma ferramenta de abertura de valas. Ela podia usar como uma arma em um combate mão a mão, que era a chave pro sucesso da missão, então assim que o fogo foi cessado, ela tomou um segundo para recuperar o folego enquanto um outro soldado de seu time fazia a varredura na área. Quando ele deu o sinal, eles saíram da trincheira, com a escuridão a seu favor, e seguiram agachados. O sargento Booth ficou na trincheira, seu papel era de um soldado ferido – assim ele cronometrava a rapidez de seu time para completar a missão-.

O time estava encostado em uma parede e ouvindo atentamente a qualquer barulho no meio do silencio da noite. O soldado da frente deu o sinal para começarem a se mover quando Emma, que ia por ultimo, sentiu o metal de uma AK-47 contra suas costas. Os outros dois membros de seu time não perceberam, mas o silencio que ainda predominava avisou a Emma que o intruso estava sozinho, longe de seu time. Emma sorriu para si mesma, colocando suas mãos atrás da cabeça, se rendendo, enquanto ia se virando calmamente para ver o soldado Cassidy sorrindo com a vitória ao colocar a arma no meio de sua testa.

“Sinto muito, Em.” ele disse. Emma não o culpou, era matar ou morrer, no final das contas. Só que ela não iria morrer; ela se ajoelhou lentamente conforme ele ia se aproximando mais dela, e em um ultimo momento ela agarrou a boca do rifle ao mesmo tempo que chutou os joelhos do homem a sua frente, fazendo-o se desiquilibrar, tomando a arma dele, ela a pressionou firmemente atrás de seu pescoço .

“Eu não sinto” Ela disse.

As luzes se acenderam no campo e Emma viu que um membro de seu time também obteve sucesso na missão, derrotando seu oponente e o ultimo membro estava deitando no chão, como se estivesse morto, com um membro do time adversário sobre ele.

“Ta planejando morrer Jhonson?” August saiu da trincheira e foi até o membro caído de seu time.

“Não senhor” Jhonson disse com a cara na terra.

“Diga isso pra sua família então” August se virou para o resto do time “Bom trabalho, vamos voltar para o acampamento.”

Emma ajudou Neal a se levantar, tentando esconder o sorriso, enquanto o rapaz se lamentava ao se levantar. Eles voltaram para o acampamento, guardaram seus equipamentos e foram direto tomar banho.

A rotina era boa para Emma, a disciplina era melhor ainda. Depois de dezesseis anos passando de orfanato em orfanato, sendo expulsa de escolas por comportamentos violentos e por hackear os sistemas das escolas para alterar suas notas, Emma foi a juízo, onde as consequências eram ou ir para o reformatório ou ir para o treinamento militar. Ela tinha potencial, ela só precisa de um pouco de disciplina. Ela queria ‘dar fuga’ de ambas opções, mas ela conhecia August, um irmão adotivo de sua ultima família que tinha seguido carreira militar, então por que não tentar?

Os primeiros seis meses de treinamento foram para ferrar com Emma. Ela não estava acostumada com um lugar que, para corrigir seus comportamentos errado, a punição era fazer flexões até entrar em colapso ou limpar o chão da entrada até ela poder ver seu reflexo nele. Nenhuma gracinha importava aqui, as únicas coisas que importavam era disciplina e pensamento rápido.

Então ela aprendeu rápido, e mostrou para os oficiais que ficavam gritando em sua cara que estaria entre os melhores da divisão e derrubaria homens do dobro de seu tamanho com apenas suas mãos.

As vezes era até bom que ela não tinha ninguém em sua vida, ela não tinha tempo para sentir saudades de casa.  Mas nas épocas que ela tirava licença e voltava para Boston, ela desejava ter alguém além de seu fusquinha amarelo, que estava a sua espera em sua garagem.

Ela tinha August, entretanto. Ter ele como seu sargento quando mandada pro Fort Benning foi uma benção. Apesar de eles se verem como irmão adotivos, ele nunca pegou leve com ela, mas ele era a pessoa mais próxima que ela tinha como família, desde que seus pais a jogaram na beira de uma rodovia. Ter ele perto a fazia se sentir segura e confiante em suas habilidades. Ele nunca admitiria, mas Emma era melhor atiradora do que ele.  Ela vivia atentando ele, dizendo que era melhor ele melhorar a mira, caso não queira ser enterrado cedo.

Emma chegou no seu corredor após os banho e foi em direção a seu beliche. Só havia ela e mais duas mulheres em seu esquadrão e ela teve a sorte de não ser colocada no meio dos homens para dormir, onde exalava testosterona. Ao passar pelos outros beliches, ela reparava quão vazio era sua parede, comparada às outras que estavam cobertas com fotos, cartas e cartões de familiares. Ela tentou não pensar muito nisso, deitou em sua cama e fechou seus olhos, aproveitando o tempo para relaxar, quando August começou a gritar que o correio havia chegado.

August atrapalhou seu sossego ao jogar uma carta em seu estomago com um sorriso no rosto. “Quem é Regina?”

“Quem?” Emma sentou, olhando o envelope.

Ele apontou para a carta, mas ela não fazia ideia do porquê de alguém mandar uma carta para ela. Em todos os anos de exercito ela nunca havia recebido nenhuma carta, as únicas coisas que tinha seu nome eram sua certidão de nascimento e seu mandado. Que diabos era isso então?  Seu dedão passou pelo remetente, sentido o relevo da caligrafia da mulher. Regina Mills.  

“Você não tinha me dito que tinha uma amiga” August fez drama “achei que a gente era irmão.”

“Eu não sei quem é ela” a loira disse, sem tirar seus olhos da carta. Parte dela acreditava ser um truque, que ela seria chamada de volta pra Boston e que teria que cumprir sua sentença no reformatório.

August se aproximou. “Abre a carta ué”

“Sim senhor” Emma zombou, antes de erguer uma sobrancelha para seu amigo, indicando que quer ficar sozinha. Erguendo as mãos sinalizando derrota, August sai para ir inspecionar o resto do esquadrão.

Emma abriu a carta e começou a ler, uma caligrafia impecável.

_14 de Outubro de 2001_

_Querida Soldado Swan,_

_Antes de qualquer coisa eu gostaria de ter esse momento para agradecer você e seus companheiros por defender nosso país. Não consigo nem imaginar o treinamento rigoroso que vocês devem ter e todos os sacrifícios que vocês devem fazer, eu agradeço de coração._

_Eu sei que isso deve ser meio estranho, mas recentemente eu descobri que escrever para as tropas ajuda muito. Esse programa que permite que civis mandem seus agradecimentos aos soldados parece fazer bastante sucesso, e pelos testemunhos que eu li online, ambas as partes são encorajadas a fazer isso. Tenho certeza que você esta em constante troca de correspondência com sua família, e espero que você não se importe de mais uma carta._

_Meu nome é Regina Mills. Essa carta foi escrita na cidadezinha de Storybrooke - Maine, da qual eu sou a prefeita. É uma cidade bem calma e eu me certifico que continue assim, caso contrario sabe-se lá que tipo de travessuras meu filho poderia aprontar._

_Você tem filhos? Sua família deve estar muito orgulhosa de você. Espero que você possa vê-los logo._

_Att,_

_Regina Mills._

Emma sentiu uma pontada no estomago conforme a mulher, provavelmente de meia idade, toca no assunto da família que ela não tem. Era um erro honesto, qualquer um perguntaria isso, e mais uma vez Emma desejava ter algum contato com o mundo real. Ainda que seu esquadrão não saiu da base ainda, a rotina monótona fazia com que Emma desejasse ter alguém que não fosse seus companheiros de tropa.

“Sargento" Emma chamou, se levantando quando August passou em frente seu beliche. "eu não lembro de ter me inscrito no programa amigo de correspondência”

August sorriu. “Você nunca recebeu nenhuma carta Swan. Quer saber um truque pra ficar vivo la fora na batalha? Você se matem sã.”

“Você escreve pra casa?” Emma pergunta desacreditando. Ela sabe que August é tão solitário quanto ela.

Ele bufou e desconversou “Pois saiba que minha carreira de escritor vai decolar assim que eu for pra casa permanentemente”

Emma balançou a cabeça sorrindo, e percebe que até aqui August se esconde pelos cantos para escrever em seus cadernos.

“Escreve de volta pra ela” Ele afagou seu braço e saiu, deixando Emma sozinha para reler a carta diversas vezes.

Talvez ele estivesse certo, pelo menos com essa tal de Regina, ela pode esperar uma carta de vez em quando. E isso era mais do que ela podia pedir... afinal, cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

Ela guardou a carta debaixo de seu travesseiro. No final das contas, esse negocio de amigo por correspondência pode até não ser uma má ideia.

* * *

 

Regina carregava um Henry adormecido em seus braços juntamente com o monte de papel que se ajuntou em seu escritório. Com destreza, ela conseguiu pegar as cartas de sua caixa do correio e entrou em sua mansão. Com o tanto de coisas que ela tentava carregar ao mesmo tempo, os objetos começaram a querer cair de suas mãos assim que chegou na entrada da casa, e querendo manter Henry seguro e dormindo, ela jogou as correspondências e os pepéis de qualquer jeito em cima da mesinha de canto, algumas cartas e alguns papéis caindo no chão enquanto o garoto começava a choramingar em seu sono.

“shhh” Regina tentava acalma-lo, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo e beijando-lhe a cabeça. Começou a cantarolar baixinho e o garoto voltou a dormir, se aninhando confortavelmente nos braços de sua mãe. Indo em direção a sala de jantas, Regina coloca Henry em seu carrinho e senta ao seu lado, tirando o momento para observar feliz seu filho dormindo.

Sua decisão de adotar fora fácil, porém de tirar o sono. Ela teve que esperar por muito tempo a chance de ter uma família, e agora que ela tinha, ela amava cada momento com o garoto. Henry era chorão, sim. Suas primeiras semanas com Regina fizeram com que a prefeita, que tinha tudo sob seu mais rígido controle, quisesse arrancar os próprios cabelos quando ela percebeu que o garoto sofria com cólicas. Ele também tinha uma tendência de mantê-la acordada durante a noite e achar que tudo ao seu alcance era comestível, mas valeu a pena, cada momento valeu e vale a pena. Ela poderia ver seu bebe dormindo o dia todo, mas o tanto de trabalho que ela tinha fez com que ela desse um beijo na testa de seu filho e fosse pegar os papéis bagunçados que ela havia deixado na mesa de canto.

Porém ela não notou que, ao pegar os papéis caídos no chão e examinar os contratos que tinha que assinar, um envelope, com um remetente da Geórgia, caiu escondido atrás da mesa. 

* * *

 

“E ai?” August perguntou, quando ele e o resto da tropa estavam do lado de fora fazendo flexões.

“E ai o que?” Emma se ergueu na posição de prancha, olhou August, e abaixou de novo, seu peito quase encostando no chão.

“Por que você não escreveu para aquela moça de volta?”

“O que te faz pensar que eu não escrevi?”

“O fato de eu não ter visto nenhuma carta com seu nome no correio por mais de duas semanas”

“Voce sabe que essas coisas levam tempo.” Emma disse. Ela se dava essa mesma desculpa toda hora que parava pra pensar sobre a carta. Um assovio soou alto e a tropa se levanta para ir pro próximo exercício. “E outra, ela é prefeita.”

“De uma cidade do fim do mundo, o que você acha que tem pra fazer lá?”

A loira balbuciou e continuou fazendo o exercício, que consistia em se rastejar por baixo de barbantes.

“Escreve de volta pra ela” August insistiu, quando percebeu que Emma não iria responder.

“Não.”  Emma corou, mas a terra do chão que ela rastejava disfarçou o rosto vermelho. Emma Swan não implorava por amizade. Claro, seus comandantes a ‘zuavam’ dizendo que ela sempre queria a atenção pra ela, mas ela nunca foi de fazer muitas amizades, e se essa tal de Regina Mills se deu por satisfeita com uma única carta, então que seja.

Eles se levantam do chão, depois de passar por baixo das cordas e correram até uma parede, onde começaram a escalar.

“Emma” August a pressionou. “Você vai endoidar desse jeito”

“Aposto contigo que não vou” Emma rosnou, a corda já queimando em suas mãos, seus pés escorregaram, mas ela conseguiu se equilibrar e continuar sua escalada até o topo da parede.

“Eu não vou apostar coisa nenhuma” August chegou ao topo junto com ela e em seguida eles começaram a descida.

“Pensei que você curtia seus vícios” Emma atentou.

“Eu gosto de pensar que sou um cara esperto” August soltou a corda no meio do caminho de volta e caiu no chão com destreza e foi para o próximo exercício; Emma revirou os olhos com seu amigo exibido e continuou sua descida.

“Eu sei que você lê ela todo dia” August disse, assim que Emma o alcançou.

O silencio da loira não negou que, durante as duas ultimas semanas, ela tirava a carta debaixo de seu travesseiro e lia todo dia as palavras de Regina. Ela acabou percebendo que estava viciada nisso, a vontade de ser lembrada e querida aumentava com cada leitura da carta.

Emma deu de ombros em resposta e um assovio soou, novamente ela e o resto da tropa foram ao chão para mais uma rodada de flexões. “Já é _alguma coisa._ ” Emma disse, terminando o assunto aí, queria terminar seu treinamento sem um sargento intrometido respirando no seu pescoço.

Ela não sabia quem Regina Mills era. Ela podia ser alguma senhora de cabelos brancos ou tinha uma família para administrar. Ela tinha um filho, certo? Talvez ele quisesse se alistar e ela buscou informações. Quem quer que ela seja, Emma recebeu sua primeira carta dela, e isso era muito mais do que ela podia pedir. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá gente, aqui está a segunda parte do primeiro capitulo. Eu ia dividir os capitulos em duas partes mas pensei bem e conversei com algumas pessoas e cheguei a conclusão de que irei postar os capitulos inteiros mesmo.

Regina bufou, o editor do jornal local "The Mirror" falava pelos cotovelos enquanto ela equilibrava o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro. Ela era agradecida pelo entusiasmo do homem no que diz respeito às investigações que ele fazia pra ela, mas quando ele insistia em ligar bem na hora de alimentar Henry, para falar coisas inúteis, como o tipo de pesticida que a Senhorita French usa em suas rosas, o resto de sua paciência ia pro espaço.

"Sydney" Ela disse, tirando Henry do cadeirão de bebe e o colocando no chão, o deixando à vontade. Ela seguia ele enquanto ele engatinhava pela casa, muito rápido pro seu gosto, mas ela ficou mais tranquila pois lembrou-se dos portões instalados pela casa, para a segurança do garoto. Ele estava entretido com um abajur em formato de boneco de neve, quando Regina diz novamente "Por quê você não preenche um requerimento e eu dou uma verificada depois?"

"Claro, senhora prefeita, como quiser" Respondeu Sydney. E até através do telefone Regina conseguia sentir o seu puxa-saquismo do homem. "Ah, e eu também estava pensando em fazer uma matéria de interesse humanitário sobre você e a soldado."

Mesmo que Regina adorasse toda vez que ela saía no jornal, lembrado os cidadãos fofoqueiros de seu poder, honestamente, ela estava exausta com o pequeno Henry e seus olhinhos pidões de cachorro que caiu da mudança. E mais, ela não teve mais noticias da soldado Swan. Ela fez sua parte, apesar de o pensamento de que algo possa ter acontecido com a soldado antes de ela ter tido chance de responder ter passado várias vezes por sua mente, ela simplesmente deu de ombros. Ela tinha seu filho pra criar e uma cidade para administrar. "Não será necessário." Falou Regina, desligando o telefone e indo atrás de Henry, pois já nã ouvia mais os barulhos do garoto.

Seu coração disparou quando ela percebeu que os cachinhos castanhos claros não estavam em sua visão, mas assim que ela entrou na sala de estar, ela deu um suspiro aliviada ao ver seu bebe debaixo da mesinha de canto, suas costas viradas para Regina, certamente ele estava aprontando algo. Ela deveria ter adivinhado, silencio geralmente quer dizer arte.

"Querido", Regina disse, colocando o telefone na base e abaixando para ficar no mesmo nível de Henry. "O que você tá fazendo aí hein?"

Henry virou a cabeça com o canto de um envelope dentro da boca, seus olhinhos exalavam curiosidade e ele, claramente, estava adorando -o que ele achava ser- sua nova comida.

"Henry", Regina disse, tirando a carta da boca dele. "Se você tava com fome, por que não disse nada?"

Ele balbuciou enquanto se escorou em sua mãe para tentar se erguer e pegar a carta da mão dela, mas acabou se distraindo com o colar no pescoço de Regina e tentando comer a jóia também. "Não pode bebe" Regina disse, tirando o colar da boca dele.

Ela pegou ele no colo, levou até a outra sala e o colocou em seu chiqueirinho. Ao lembrar do envelope em sua mão, o ar ficou preso ao ver o remetente: Soldado Emma Swan.

Ela abriu o envelope rapidamente e estremeceu ao ver que a data da carta era de quase dois meses atrás. Ai santo Deus, já faz esse tempo todo? Ela deu uma olhada por cima na pagina, percebendo uma caligrafia desajeitada.

**19 de outubro de 2001**

**Oi,**

**Sinceramente, eu não faço ideia do que escrever. Sem problemas, eu acho. E sobre seu agradecimento: De nada.**

**É um prazer te conhecer Regina, mais ou menos. Não que não seja um prazer te conhecer, é que a gente está se conhecendo via carta, não pessoalmente. Eu acho que já deu pra perceber que não só minha caligrafia é horrenda, como eu também faltei nas aulas de ‘como escrever uma carta sem se embananar toda’, então você vai ter que me dar um desconto rs.**

**Na verdade, sua carta foi a primeira que eu recebi desde que me alistei. Muito obrigada.**

**Eu não tenho nenhum familiar pra escrever, e meu sargento que é como um irmão pra mim está aqui comigo, foi ele quem me encorajou a me inscrever no programa ‘amigos por correspondência’, então aqui estamos nós.**

**Nunca ouvi falar de Storybrooke, mas parece que eles conseguiram uma excelente prefeita. Coincidentemente, eu nasci no Maine, mas vivi alguns anos pulando de cidade em cidade, me estabeleci em Boston, onde tive o primeiro ‘gostinho’ do campo de treinamento militar.**

**E respondendo à sua pergunta, apesar de ter certeza que você já se deu conta, não, eu não tenho filhos. Lembre-se, se seu filho é tão travesso quanto você disse, ele, provavelmente, deve ser um gênio do mal, não que seu garoto seja uma má pessoa, tenho certeza que ele é um doce.**

**Obrigada pela carta. Sério mesmo. Você fez meu dia.**

**De,**

**SDO. Emma Swan.**

Estava datada depois de alguns dias que Regina havia mandado sua carta, e seu estomago revirava mais ao se dar conta disso. Ela não gostou muito desse negócio de amigos por correspondência quando Sydney comentou, mas saber que essa soldado, essa tal de Emma Swan recebeu sua primeira carta de Regina, e Regina passou dois meses sem responder, fez a morena sentir uma culpa enorme. O que a soldado deve estar pensando sobre Regina agora? Provavelmente o que o resto das pessoas pensava. Fria. Rígida. Indiferente. Se não fosse pelo pequeno Henry, os cidadãos de Storybrooke pensariam que Regina Mills não se importa com ninguém.

Entretanto, aparentemente, essa soldado era uma exceção à regra.

Uma ideia lhe ocorreu ao ver Henry brincando com um  carrinho de madeira, alternando entre realmente brincar com o objeto e o colocar na boca. “Henry?” Ela chamou, dobrando a carta cuidadosamente e a guardando. “Você quer ajudar a mamãe a escrever uma cartinha?”

 

O sorriso de um único dente do pequeno cresceu, confirmando, então ela pegou ele no colo e foram para o escritório.

* * *

 

“Soldado,” August chamou quando Emma entrou no corredor dos beliches depois de seu treino com rifle.

“Sargento.” Emma o saldou, ficando na posição de ‘sentido’.

Ele não disse nada por um tempo, fazendo com que Emma ficasse na mesma posição. Depois deu um sorrisinho sacana e tirou uma carta do bolso, entregando a mesma para Emma. “Descansar, soldado.”

Ela olhou para baixo quando ele saiu; sua respiração ficando presa em sua garganta quando viu a carta de Regina Mills. Ela não queria ficar animada ao ver a caligrafia perfeita no envelope, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso satisfeito ao ver outra carta com seu nome no destinatário. Segurando a carta fortemente entre seus dedos, ela continuou seu caminho até seu beliche.  

No caminho ela viu que August tinha começado a jogar baralho com alguns companheiros, outros iam para fora fazer ligações para familiares e outros já dormiam. Emma, entretanto, estava animada demais e olhava a carta como se fosse um presente de natal.

Nos dois ultimo meses ela se sentiu sozinha, mas essa sensação se esvaiu rapidamente ao abrir o envelope e começar a ler a carta.

_15 de dezembro de 2001_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Mil desculpas pelo enorme atraso em lhe responder. Sua carta caiu atrás de minha mesa de canto, mas aparentemente meu filho pensou que fosse comida e a encontrou. Talvez seu lado travesso tenha seus benefícios, apesar de tudo._

_Eu admito, estou chocada que a minha foi a primeira carta que você já recebeu. E pra compensar meu atraso e, quem sabe, alegrar mais seu dia, que tal meu filho te mandar sua segunda carta? Ele é talentoso, não acha?_

Emma franziu suas sobrancelhas, um pouco desapontada, ao ver uma carta tão curta, mas também, o que ela estava esperando? Um livro? Ela mal conhecia a mulher. Ela virou a pagina e viu a infinidade de rabiscos coloridos. Um sorriso enorme brotou em seus lábios. Os rabiscos tomavam a pagina inteira praticamente, salvo por um cantinho onde Regina escreveu com sua caligrafia perfeita _De Henry e Regina._

Ela observava cada linha, cada traço colorido da pagina, estudando como se fosse uma pintura abstrata. Honestamente, era um dos melhores trabalhos de arte que ela já tinha visto, apesar de que ela achava isso porque esse foi desenhado especialmente pra ela. E lá se foi a imagem de uma prefeita velhinha de cabelos brancos com um filho adolescente que ela tinha visualizado em sua mente.

Emma tinha pensado que ter recebido aquela primeira carta da Regina era mais do que ela podia pedir, mas agora com essa segunda carta, ela já se via criando um vicio em esperar uma carta do Maine.

Emma se sentia mais leve, antes ela não via a hora de ir dormir, agora ela não vê a hora de escrever de volta para Regina.

 

Lendo outra vez a carta, Emma levantou da cama, emprestou papel e uma caneta do vizinho e foi escrever sua carta. 

 

 

* * *

**19 de dezembro de 2001**

**Oi Regina,**

**Você tem um pequeno Picasso em casa. Eu vou guardar essa carta pra quando ele se tornar um pintor famoso, pois eu vou ser uma das sortudas de ter um quadro original do Henry. Por falar nisso, qual a idade dele?**

**E não tem problema se a carta acabou perdida. Eu entendo. Não tem pressa nem obrigação nem nada do tipo. Mas foi muito bom receber outra carta sua. E me parece que, além de um pequeno artista, você tem um pequeno detetive aí também. Ou um gastrônomo, já que pra ele tudo é comida.**

**No caso do Henry acabar comendo todos os papéis de sua casa antes, lhes desejo um Feliz Natal.**

**Emma Swan.**

Regina tirou seus óculos de leitura, um sorriso brotando em seu rosto conforme ela ia vendo a carta. Se ela fosse a única a se comunicar com Emma, ela aposta que a soldado não teve nenhum bom natal no passado. Uma vozinha na sua cabeça falava que essa Emma Swan estava no fim de sua lista de prioridades, ainda mais faltando apenas três dias para o natal, mas outra voz, uma mais alta e mais emotiva, lembrava Regina como havia sido seus últimos dez natais, desde a morte de seus pais.

Regina conhecia a solidão. Ela conhecia o desejo, o anseio e a necessidade. Esse natal seria o primeiro que ela estava animada somente por causa da pecinha rara que estava dormindo em seu berço com um pijama das renas do papai noel. Ela não conseguia nem imaginar o que Emma passava, treinando pesado para uma guerra que não era sua, isolada do mundo e de qualquer pessoa que ela poderia vir a chamar de amiga.

 

Talvez tenha sido o pequeno Henry que amansou o coração de Regina, ou talvez, pelo menos dessa vez, a temida prefeita de Storybrooke estava começando a sentir empatia por alguém além de si mesmo, não interessa a razão, Regina dobrou a carta, a guardou com carinho juntamente com as outras cartas de Emma e ligou seu computador para dar uma pesquisada.

* * *

 

Um barulho alto fez Emma pular de susto, ao ver o soldado encarregado do correio naquela semana jogar uma pequena caixa na mesa da cozinha que a loira estava sentada, derrubando o ouropel que ainda enfeitava o ambiente desde a festa de natal, há três dias, que os soldado ‘sortudos’ que não foram escolhidos pra casa tinham feito. Emma desviou a tempo da caixa e olhou nervosa para o soldado, “qual seu problema cara?”

Ele deu de ombros. “Entregando o correio.” E foi embora.

Emma revirou os olhos mas puxou a caixa para si e ficou surpresa ao ver que era de Regina.

August deu um assovio ao ver. “Wow, ela que te mandou?”

Emma simplesmente acenou com a cabeça tentando não corar. Ela tirou o envelope que estava grudado na parte de cima da caixa. Um lindo cartão vermelho com desenho de um boneco de neve e sua rena na capa. Seu sorriso cresceu mais ainda ao abrir o cartão e ver ‘ _Feliz Natal!’_ escrito na caligrafia perfeita de Regina e mais abaixo Henry escreveu seu nome com a ajuda de sua mãe, obviamente, e alguns rabiscos coloridos como parte do presente. “Aparentemente Henry que me mandou” Emma responde à August.

“Quem é Henry?” August franziu a sobrancelha.

“O filho dela”.

 

“Você é amiga do filho dela?” Sem dizer mais nada, Emma levanta da mesa e vai em direção aos beliches rapidamente.

* * *

 

Emma sentou-se em sua cama com guloseimas espalhadas ao seu redor. Sementes de girassol ao lado de duas caixas de barras de granola, uma bolsa com itens de utilidades básicas como kit corte e costura, escova de dentes nova, higienizador sanitário para viagens e protetor labial.

Emma nunca tinha ganhado um kit de utilidades basicas, ainda mais que esse era especifico pra ela e somente ela; não era como na época em que ganhava algo de pais adotivos apenas porque a assistente social faria uma visita no dia. Ela tirou cada item da bolsa com extremo cuidado, quem visse pensaria que tinha ouro lá dentro.

Emma sentiu uma gratidão imensa pela mulher que tirou um tempo para agradar uma completa estranha, comprando presente e ainda escrevendo uma carta pra ela na correria dos feriados de fim de ano. Pode ser que não tenha significado muita coisa pra Regina esse ato, mas para Emma significou o mundo.

O atual objeto que prendia sua atenção era a carta que ela havia destacado de cima da caixa antes de abri-la.

_23 de dezembro de 2001_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Eu acho que essa carta não vai chegar a tempo como eu gostaria. O rapaz dos correios disse que seria inútil tentar mandar por encomenda expressa já que iria ser colocada junto com outras milhares de cartas que possuem o mesmo destino: soldados do exercito, mas achei que valeria a tentativa._

_Henry que escolheu o cartão e o sabor das sementes de girassol. Espero que você goste da pimenta moída, mas eu também coloquei a salgada, nunca se sabe._

_Eu estava insegura com o que mandar pra você. Por isso fiz uma pesquisa na internet pra saber o que os soldados mais pediam e todos os sites diziam que eram essas coisas que eu lhe mandei. Espero não ter ultrapassado nenhum limite ou feito você se sentir desconfortável com esse presente. Eu sei como é passar os feriados de fim de ano sozinha._

_E respondendo sua pergunta, Henry tem oito meses. Ele aprendeu a engatinhar faz um mês, mas a agilidade que ele já adquiriu faz você pensar que ele engatinha desde o nascimento. Porem o andar e o falar ainda estão em treinamento._

_Caso essa carta não chegue a tempo, eu espero que você e sua tropa tenham tido um feliz natal._

_Lhe desejo um feliz e prospero ano novo também, soldado Swan._

_Att,_

 

_Regina Mills._

* * *

 

**28 de dezembro de 2001**

**Oi,**

**Muito obrigada pelos presentes. Você não faz ideia de como eu amei eles. Não precisava ter se incomodado. Sério mesmo, muito obrigada.**

**Diz ao Henry que eu amei as sementes de girassol e o cartão. Eu pendurei na minha parede, ao lado da minha cabeceira.**

**E você não ultrapassou nenhum limite. Foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim. Eu queria poder te dar algo em troca. Uau, acabo de perceber que eu nem sei o que você gosta. Imagino que um canivete suíço não seja do seu gosto, né?**

**Tô brincando rs. E também tenho certeza que não poderia mandar um desses por correio.**

**Mas sério mesmo, se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te retribuir, eu farei.**

**Então, você não precisa responder, mas como assim ‘voce sabe como é passar os feriados de fim de ano sozinha’???**

**Sabe, quando eu recebi sua primeira carta, você não era nada como eu tinha imaginado.**

**Não que eu tenha muitos palpites agora, mas mesmo assim. Eu achei que seu filho fosse um adolescente e agora eu sei que ele é só um bebe, passei perto né?**

**Eu cresci com alguns irmãos adotivos e eu sei como bebes crescem rápido. É uma loucura. Em um dia eles mal conseguem sentar sozinhos, no outro já estão se escondendo nos armários pra ter aqueles sustos do cão. Eu sugiro que você coloque travas de segurança nas portas.**

**E qual palavra você acha que ele vai dizer primeiro? Mamãe ou papai?**

**Espero que sua cidade não esteja te dando muita dor de cabeça.**

**Boa sorte e um feliz ano novo pra você também.**

 

**Emma.**

* * *

 

_06 de janeiro de 2002_

_Querida soldado Swan,_

_Não foi incômodo algum, fique sabendo que Henry babou excessivamente quando eu contei pra ele que você gostou dos itens que ele escolheu. Sim, a baba é a celebração dele._

_Você está certa em achar que um canivete suíço não faz o meu tipo. Provavelmente eu seria considerada a chefona da máfia de Storybrooke se tivesse um desses. Então como você pode ver, minha cidade está estourando em crimes. Além do meu trabalho e do Henry, eu geralmente gosto de passar meu tempo cozinhando e lendo. Hobbies comuns, mas que me relaxam muito._

_Eu acho que exagerei um pouco aí. Não é uma historia muito interessante, mas vamos lá. Minha mãe e eu não éramos próximas, e eu acabei perdendo ela e meu pai muito nova, então eu acho que a gente está no mesmo barco no que diz respeito a não ter família. Apesar de que agora eu tenho o Henry. Eu espero que ‘mamãe’ seja sua primeira palavra já que somos só ele e eu agora. Por enquanto suas tentativas de falar se resumem em balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis. Os médicos disseram que ele está se desenvolvendo normalmente e que cada criança tem um ritmo._

_Obrigada pela dica, mas tenho que dizer que estou um passo à sua frente. Quase todos os cômodos estão coberto com tapetes, coloquei também aqueles portões pequenos entre as portas e nas escadas e travas de segurança. Inclusive esses dias me atrasei para um reunião porque uma das travas emperrou e eu tive que chamar o xerife da cidade para vim abrir pra mim, e ele levou quase o dia todo pra conseguir arrumar. Segurança nunca é demais quando se tem criança em casa._

_Feliz ano novo, senhorita Swan._

_Att,_

_Regina Mills._

Regina escrever seu nome no final da carta, deu uma ultima olhada rapidamente antes de coloca-la em um envelope. Ela fez uma nota mental para comprar mais envelopes pois os que ela tinha já estavam acabando. O som agudo do choro de Henry soou através da babá eletrônica e Regina rapidamente escreveu o remetente e o destinatário no envelope antes de guardar em sua mesa para que no dia seguinte ela envie a carta.

Conforme ela ia saindo de seu escritório em direção ao quarto de Henry, Regina não percebeu que ela acabou fazendo uma nova, senão a primeira, amizade com a soldado Swan. Ela também não percebeu que, nos últimos meses, ia com muita frequência nos correios para comprar envelopes, selos e enviar cartas onde ela contava para a soldado coisas do seu dia-a-dia, o quanto que Henry estava crescendo, compartilhava coisas de sua infância e era uma confidente para Emma, que em retorno, chorava as mágoas para a morena sempre que a pressão no campo de treinamento era muito ou quando o medo de ser mandada pro Iraque vinha à tona.

Regina pegou um Henry chorão no colo e foi trocar sua fralda, inconsciente que, após três anos de trocas de cartas e mais cartas, ela finalmente iria conhecer Emma pessoalmente.  

 

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! segue mais um capitulo. 
> 
> Capitulo não revisado. Desculpe eventuais erros. 
> 
> Até o fim da semana eu posto mais um.

**12 de janeiro de 2002**

**Hey,**

**Haha, espero que as babas do pequeno não interfiram na sua decisão de quando aumentar os impostos da sua cidade. Se interferir, então com certeza você é a chefona da máfia.**

**O lado bom de estar aqui é que como uma comida muito boa e alguém faz ela pra mim, já que eu mesmo não sou de cozinhar. Se dependesse de mim, eu viveria à base de miojo. A única coisa que eu sei fazer é esquentar água.  Eu gosto de ler também. Eu acabei não trazendo nenhum livro aqui comigo, mas o ultimo que eu li foi um do Stephen King. Você leu algum livro bom recentemente?**

**Sinto muito sobre seus pais, mas fico feliz que você tenha o Henry agora. Ele parece ser um anjinho, mesmo aprontando. Aposto que o papai Noel foi muito generoso com ele no natal.**

**Caramba, você deve ter uma baita influencia para que o próprio xerife vá até sua casa arrumar as travas, o povo deve te amar.**

**Espero que você esteja bem.**

**Emma!**

* * *

 

 

_16 de janeiro de 2002_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Meu Deusss, se eu não estou enganada, você acha que eu sou uma mafiosa desonesta. Haha quanta audácia._

_Os livros do Stephen King é uma coisa que temos em comum. Eu já estava preocupada em ter que criar um interesse em canivetes suíços e facas do exercito. Recentemente eu terminei de ler ‘Quatro estações’, apesar de ter levado alguns meses para ler com o Henry e tudo mais. Agora o ultimo que eu realmente li foi ‘Presunto e ovos verdes’. Henry ama as cores dos livros do Dr. Seuss e as vozes que eu faço para cada personagem. Minha interpretação do Lorax é sua preferida._

_Talvez o papai Noel tenha sido sim um pouquinho generoso. E a maioria dos brinquedos que ele ganhou está guardada, já que ainda não da pra brincar com eles. Entretanto ele amou as caixas que vieram os presentes._

_Eu tenho minhas duvidas quanto ao povo me amar, mas o xerife não se recusou em vim, talvez você esteja certa em achar que eu sou a chefona da máfia._

_Espero que você esteja bem, Senhorita Swan._

_Att,_

_Regina Mills._

* * *

 

**04 de fevereiro de 2002**

**Oi Regina,**

**Eu estou bem. Esta sendo muito cansativo na maioria dos dias, mas eu gosto de ler suas cartas.**

**É incrível que o Henry já está conseguindo se equilibrar sozinho! Deusss, ele não tava engatinhando tipo ... ontem? Você vai precisar colocar portões maiores se o garoto gostar de escalar. Logo ele começa a falar e a andar, e aí ele vai crescer e ir pro colégio e dirigir e namorar. É... boa sorte.**

**Tô brincando. Ele vai ser seu bebe pra sempre.**

**Então, a prefeita de Storybrooke tem uma fila de pretendentes para o dia dos namorados? Ou você e o pai do Henry fazem alguma coisa juntos?**

**De,**

**Emma.**

* * *

 

_10 de fevereiro de 2002_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Você só pode estar querendo que eu tenha um infarto! Henry crescer? Que absurdo! Mas sim, ele estava engatinhando num dia e quando eu fui ver ele já estava levantando e se equilibrando na mesinha de centro, tentando dar alguns passos. Estamos treinando o andar, mas assim que eu tiro o apoio dele, ele se joga no chão de novo e sai engatinhando. Eu não sei como os bebes não arrancam o joelho fora de tanto engatinhar o dia todo.  E o pior é que ele insiste para que eu fique no chão com ele, nunca me arrependi tanto de ter colocado chão amadeirado em casa._

_Na verdade, Henry é adotado, então eu duvido muito que eu e o pai dele estaremos passando o dia dos namorados, ou qualquer outro dia, juntos. Eu nunca fui muito chegada nesse feriado. Talvez você tenha encontrado alguém para passar o dia aí na base?_

_Henry e eu fizemos um bolo para o meu aniversario semana passada, então eu acho que isso vale para alguma coisa._

_Att,_

_Regina Mills._

* * *

 

**17 de fevereiro de 2002**

**Oi,**

**Foi seu aniversario e você não me falou nada? Feliz aniversário!!! Espero que você e o pequeno tenham tido um excelente dia juntos! Eu queria poder te dar algum presente ou uma faca do exercito ou alguma coisa... O que você iria querer se eu pudesse te dar algo?**

**Pelo amor de Deus, jamais. Dia dos namorados não é pra mim. Pelo menos ainda não.**

**Eu desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza. Eu vivi nos orfanatos minha infância inteira, então eu sei como é significativo para uma criança quando ela é adotada. Você é incrível, sabia? O que te fez querer adotar?**

* * *

_01 de março de 2002_

_Soldado Swan,_

_‘Incrível’? essa é uma palavra que geralmente não é associada a mim. No entanto, obrigada. Eu sempre quis ser mãe, fiquei noiva uma vez, mas tudo acabou tragicamente. Foi uma decisão bem fácil querer adotar, e eu nunca me arrependi, mesmo tendo que acordar no meio da noite para dar de mamar, ou acordar com ele chorando com cólica ou dor dos dentinhos que estavam para sair. Ele é o meu mundo._

_Eu costumava andar a cavalo com meu pai quando era criança. Eu não o fiz mais desde sua morte. Eu sei que é surreal desejar que alguém volte dos mortos, mas se fosse pra eu pedir algo no meu aniversario, seria isso – voltar aos estábulos._

_Eu acho que o Henry está começando a dizer sua primeira palavra. É uma junção de M’s por enquanto, mas a gente chega lá. Ele vai fazer um aninho em abril. Planejar uma festa de aniversario de um ano é mais estressante que fazer o balancete da cidade. Cidadãos furiosos são mais atrativos que ter que decidir entre contratar o Homem-Réptil ou um show de magica._

_Fica bem,_

_Att,_

_Regina Mills._

* * *

**12 de março de 2002**

**Oi,**

**Sabe, eu não vou ser soldado pra sempre. Vou ser promovida logo, você pode me chamar de Emma se quiser. Sem pressão.**

**Cavalos. UAU. Algumas crianças pulam corda. Outras jogam bola. E você anda a cavalo. Por que eu não estou surpresa? Minha urbanização está vindo à tona, desculpa. Uma vez, quando eu tinha uns 14 anos, eu vi em Nova York alguns cavalos da policia e eles são bem mais gigantes na vida real.**

**É estranho que eu esteja me sentindo velha conforme o garoto vai crescendo? Ele já vai fazer um ano? Caramba!**

* * *

 

_16 de abril de 2002_

_Querida Emma,_

_É o aniversario do Henry hoje. Não vai mais ser quando essa carta chegar até você, mas eu queria compartilhar isso com você. Ele fez outro desenho pra você. Aparentemente, vermelho é sua cor favorita._

_O que é mais legal é que ele disse sua primeira palavra outro dia. Eu disse a ele que a gente tinha recebido uma carta sua, aí ele balbuciou algo e em seguida disse ‘Mama’! mas foi tudo o que ele disse. Amei._

_Espero que você esteja bem._

_Att,_

_Regina._

* * *

 

**20 de abril de 2002**

**Puta merda, isso é incrível! Olha só o garotinho crescendo. Tem certeza que ele não estava tentando dizer o meu nome não? Haha tô brincando. Mas espero que você tenha filmado. Eu coloquei o desenho dele na minha parede da fama. O garoto tá progredindo. Você deveria por ele em uma aula de artes ou algo assim quando ele crescer. Ele acabou gostando do palhaço que você contratou ou ele ficou aterrorizado como toda criança fica? Eu te avisei. Palhaços são assustadores. Você leu minha carta, deveria saber.**

**Eu tentei desenhar ele soprando as velinhas no canto da pagina. Ficou horrível, me faz um favor e queime esse cantinho da carta quando você recebe-la. Não deixe nenhuma evidencia da minha falta de habilidades artísticas.**

**Diga ao Henry que eu desejei um Feliz aniversário.**

**Emma.**

* * *

 

_26 de abril de 2002_

_Querida Emma,_

_Ele agradeceu a felicitação. Sinto muito soldado, mas vou ter que guardar o seu desenho! Nunca se sabe quando uma chantagem vem a calhar! E nem me venha com seus comentários de chefona da máfia. Tão passados, querida._

_Você tinha razão. As crianças ficaram aterrorizadas com o palhaço.  Henry grudou no meu pescoço e ficou assim a festa inteira. E também o fato de o homem vestido de palhaço estava de ressaca não ajudou muito. Eu achei que seria legal para uma festa de crianças. Eu estava errada, claramente. Não repetirei esse erro de novo. Ano que vem vou com o show de magica._

_O lado bom é que Henry não parava de dizer meu nome. Pequenas vitórias, eu acredito. Entretanto, nasceu um novo dentinho e ele descobriu que adora morder. O novo brinquedinho favorito de morder dele: Meu dedo._

_Se cuida,_

_Regina._

* * *

 

**31 de maio de 2002**

**Oi,**

**Me desculpa levar esse tempo todo pra te responder. Eu estou bem. É que os dias estão sendo muito exaustivos.**

**Recebi novidades outro dia. Vou ser mandada pro Oriente Médio lá pra março do ano que vem. Ficarei lá por um ano. Espero que menos.**

**Mas você ainda pode me escrever. Se quiser. Não que você seja obrigada a me escrever agora, quis dizer que se você ainda quiser falar comigo vai dar.**

**E não se preocupe com a eleição. O povo te ama, lembra? Eu votaria em você!**

* * *

 

_07 de junho de 2002_

_Emma,_

_Não precisa se desculpar. E como você está com essa novidade? Eu entendo que isso é esperado, mas pode ser meio surreal, né?_

_É claro que eu vou continuar escrevendo pra você, Emma!_

_Eu te aviso se ‘Prefeita’ já pode ser tirado do meu título._

_Regina._

* * *

 

**12 de junho de 2002**

**Oi,**

**É meio surreal sim. Mas é pra isso que eu tenho treinado, né? Aprender a lutar contra os bandidos e proteger o país. Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, parece ser um completa guerra.**

**Entretanto, eu ficarei bem. Minha tropa é uma das melhores, então a gente vai voltar pra casa antes que você perceba! E quando eu voltar, eu posso tirar licença por um tempinho. August tá falando em visitar a Tailândia. Ele diz que tem alguns amigos lá. Talvez eu vá com ele.**

**E não importa qual seu título. Você vai ser sempre a Regina pra mim.**

**Emma.**

* * *

 

_04 de agosto de 2002_

_Emma,_

_o Henry tá doente. Os médicos acham que é um caso severo de virose, mas eu nunca vi ele desse jeito. Eu não sei o que fazer. Ele não tem tido muito apetite, ele só quer dormir, isso quando ele não está vomitando. Ele está pálido e queimando em febre, mas diz que está com muito frio, e não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer pra ajudar a aliviar a dor dele. Nesse momento ele finalmente está dormindo, mas ainda não está bem._

_Os médicos disseram que talvez os pais biológicos dele tenham alguma doença que possa ser hereditária. Mas foi uma adoção fechada, e isso levaria semanas para ser checado._

_Eu não sei mais o que fazer por ele. Ele é tão pequenino e tá tão tristinho, e vê-lo assim tão triste me deixa desesperançosa! Ele é tudo o que eu tenho. Não posso perdê-lo._

_E se fui eu? E se eu não estiver dando comida suficiente ou eu fiz alguma coisa que atrapalhou o seu desenvolvimento? E se ele precisar de uma transfusão sanguínea e eu não puder doar meu sangue porque eu não sou a verdadeira mãe dele?_

_Espero que você esteja bem._

* * *

 

**10 de agosto de 2002**

**Hey, vai ficar tudo bem Regina. Você tem um soldadinho duro na queda aí, e tomara a Deus que não, mas caso for algo mais grave que virose, ele vai ficar bem!**

**Você o criou pra ser forte. Pra ser a melhor criança, você o criou e você deu uma casa pra ele, e deu amor, e comida e mais amor. Você é a mãe dele Regina. Não precisa de um teste de DNA pra provar isso.**

**Por favor, me mantem informada sobre ele. E Regina? Você não está sozinha nessa. Você é uma mãe incrível, e eu sei que você está assustada, mas quando ele chora, ele chama por você. Não se esqueça disso.**

**Emma.**

* * *

_19 de agosto de 2002_

_Emma,_

_Henry está melhor. Ele tinha pegado duas variantes do vírus, que foi muito forte pra ele combater de uma vez, mas ele está melhor nos últimos dias. Ele já voltou a se esconder debaixo das mesas e roubar doces._

_Muito obrigada – por ‘escutar’. Eu perdi a cabeça por um momento. Quem diria que ser mãe pudesse fazer você quase ter ataques de pânico diários? São coisas como essas que fazem eu querer proteger o Henry de tudo que machuca ele, mas daí eu me lembro de como minha mãe fez algo similar comigo e não deu muito certo._

_Eu agradeço você estar aí e me dar conselhos. Eu não sabia a quem recorrer. Os médicos não estavam muito seguros._

_Se cuida._

_Regina._

* * *

 

**31 de agosto de 2002**

**Oi,**

**Deus, é tão bom ouvir isso. Confesso que você me assustou um pouco. Esperar por uma carta resposta foi mais agonizante do que esperar na fila pra assistir O clube da luta. Você fingiu não ver quando ele passou a mão no pote de balas?**

**E ei, sem isso, eu não estava mentindo. Você É a mãe do garoto!**

**Você não tem nenhum amigo pra conversar? Outras mães da creche ou um senador ou algo assim? Não que eu esteja reclamando ou algo do tipo. É que eu imagino que uma mulher como você teria sido a garota popular nas minhas escolas.**

**Diga ao Henry que ele é um soldado.**

* * *

 

_10 de outubro de 2002_

_Emma,_

_Estou mandando essa carta antes, na esperança de chegar até você no tempo desejado. Feliz aniversario Emma!!!_

_Eu lembro que você disse que adorou assistir o filme, mas eu achei o livro e achei que você gostaria de lê-lo. Talvez eu assista O clube da luta e veja as diferenças. Henry que escolheu o sabor das sementes de girassol e das barras de fibra de novo, apesar de que tenho certeza que ele escolheu esses porque a embalagem é verde, mas eu coloquei os seus favoritos também._

_Ele também quis te mandar um livro de historias. Eu finalmente criei coragem e o levei aos estábulos – uma fazenda local, na verdade. Ele amou tudo. Eu achei que ele ia ter medo dos animais, mas assim que eu o coloquei no chão, ele ficou tentando pegar as galinhas. Ele fez um desenho pra você de todos os animais que nós vimos e se recusou em me deixar ajudar. Suas palavras exatas: ‘Henry faz’. Tenho medo da minha sanidade mental quando ele for adolescente._

_Apesar de suas instruções detalhadas, eu não troquei o pneu do meu carro. Sim, sim, sim você pode dizer que eu nem tentei, mas quem é que tem um macaco??? Não, eu prefiro deixar isso pros profissionais._

_Entretanto, eu acabei transformando o quarto de visitas em um ‘quarto da bagunça’ pro Henry.  E você estava certa. Aulas de artes é uma baita terapia. Mas você vai ficar feliz em saber que eu acabei coberta de tinta nas mãos e na cabeça. Viu? Eu sou tão perfeita como você diz. Como aquela tinta veio parar em mim, mesmo sendo super cuidadosa, eu nunca vou saber._

_Espero que você curta seu aniversario._

* * *

 

**26 de dezembro de 2002**

**Oi Regina!!**

**Eu estava vendo nossas cartas antigas e você percebeu como minha caligrafia melhorou? Olha o lado positivo em mandar cartas, né?!**

**De novo, muito obrigada pelos presentes! Significa muito, e você mandou já em dois natais seguidos! Que loucura né? Já faz 1 ano que estamos trocando cartas. Bacana.**

**A gente teve uma ceia muito boa aqui. August e Neal começaram a cantar os cantos natalinos e todo mundo teve o dia livre pra dar uma relaxada. Mas hoje já voltamos aos treinos pesados. E eu me arrependi de ter comido aquele monte de bolinho recheado.**

**Falando em comida, eu preciso experimentar essa famosa lasanha e essa torta de maça que você vive falando. Você não pode falar delas varias vezes e esperar que eu não vá querer um pedaço de cada. Eu tô até cogitando em receber elas pelo correio, mesmo chegando aqui meio verde.**

**Esse baile parece ser muito bom. Olha só os Tops de Storybrooke celebrando os feriados juntos! Eu não sei como você consegue fazer isso o dia todo – ser sociável e se misturar com o pessoal. Claramente, essa é uma das razoes do porquê você é a prefeita e eu não.**

**Obrigada de novo, Regina! E tenha um ótimo ano novo!**

* * *

 

_19 de janeiro de 2003_

_Emma,_

_Eu descobri porque o Henry estava se sentindo mal. Nós pegamos catapora, sim, nós. Eu não peguei quando criança; minha mãe era rígida e preferia eu em casa do que na creche, e agora você sabe o porque! Os médicos me garantiram que não é cobreiro, e levando em conta minhas pesquisas na internet pra ver os sintomas, eu espero mesmo que não seja. Inclusive agora mesmo eu estou escrevendo com luvas porque se o Henry não pode coçar, eu também não posso. Ele me pegou outro dia coçando. Se você nunca levou uma bronca de um bebe de 21 meses, nunca queira levar._

_Como você está, Emma? Você parecia triste na sua ultima carta. Eu sei que você será mandada pro Oriente médio logo, mas você é uma excelente soldado. Lembre-se que você cabeceia a tabela dos atiradores, isso que você nem estava bem durante os treinos. Você está pronta pra isso. E você vai voltar pra casa. Eu sei que você vai._

_Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Emma. Só algumas pessoas fazem o que você faz, e mesmo que as vezes seja assustador, o que você faz importa!_

_Me promete que você vai ficar bem. Talvez eu até revele minha receita secreta de torta de maçã quando você voltar._

_Se cuida,_

_Regina._

* * *

 

**28 de janeiro de 2003**

**Oi,**

**Muito obrigada. Pelos conselhos e pela conversa. Eu precisava muito. A ficha da realidade da situação só tá caindo agora. Eu não posso falar muito sobre a minha ida. Teve mais conversa sobre isso, mas você sabe como as pessoas são.**

**Eu vou me cuidar, pode deixar.**

**Eu até que estou bem. Ajuda muito voltar pro acampamento e encontrar sua carta na minha cama. Essa provavelmente será uma das ultimas que irei mandar antes de eu ir embora. Eu não sei como vai ser no Iraque ou quão frequente eu vou conseguir escrever, mas eu prometo que vou tentar.**

**Eu ri alto lendo a primeira parte da sua carta. Cuidado ou o Henry vai te por de castigo haha, iluminou meu dia. E se Henry é pelo menos um pouco parecido com você, e por ‘pouco’ eu quero dizer durão (no melhor sentido possível), eu consigo imaginar o garoto com suas meias de bichinhos, as mãozinhas na cintura, as pintinhas da catapora com pomada, cara de bravo e te dando bronca. O garoto é adorável. Imagina se você começar a namorar, o interrogatório que ele vai fazer para a pessoa! Filma isso pra mim.**

**Eu sei que você disse que não é cobreiro, mas continua com o acompanhamento medico. Eu ouvi dizer que catapora em adulto é horrível, e eu não quero que nada aconteça com você. Por que daí quem iria me dar a receita secreta da torta de maça? Tô brincando rs, mas é sério, se cuida. Você já experimentou aquelas luvas de bichinho? Na TV fala que são boas.**

**Ahh, Feliz aniversario!!! Já estou adiantando e espero que essa carta chegue a tempo esse ano! E eu não acreditei quando descobri que temos só nove anos de diferença. Você é prefeita, e mãe, e você é incrível, sabia? Viu? Eu já usei essa palavra pra descrever você varias vezes, então deve ser verdade. Eu espero que você tenha um feliz aniversario, Regina. Dá um High-Five no Henry por mim!**

**P.S: muito obrigada por tudo, Regina. Se eu não retornar suas cartas, eu quero que saiba que eu amei esse ano que você me incluiu na sua vida. Nunca vou poder te pagar pelo que você fez. Suas cartas, seus presentes, os desenhos do Henry, tudo isso significa tanto pra mim e eles são a melhor parte do meu dia.**

* * *

_05 de fevereiro de 2003_

_Você esta agindo como se não fosse mais voltar. Não fala assim, Emma. Você logo voltará pra casa. Eu sei que não posso prometer isso, mas você vai voltar. Nessa época no ano que vem , você e o August estarão em casa visitando os amigo dele._

_Obrigada pela felicitação do meu aniversario. Fiquei surpresa que você lembrou. Fico muito agradecida. Eu recebi sua carta no dia seguinte, então chegou a tempo._

_Nossas pintinhas da catapora já estão clareando, então já é seguro afirmar que não era nada pior que isso. Você não passou longe na sua visão dele, tirando as meias de bichinhos. Eu acabei comprando uma luva de bichinhos depois que li sua carta e agora não consigo tirar dele._

_Eu duvido muito que voltarei a namorar algum dia. Henry é o único homem que eu preciso em minha vida, muito obrigada. Ele vai ter que ser cauteloso quando começar a namorar e ter em mente que eu tenho horas e mais horas de gravações dele se recusando a colocar uma fralda e correndo pelado. E agora você colocou pensamentos na minha cabeça de como serão os anos de adolescente dele. Não gostei senhorita Swan._

_Bem, se você diz que eu sou incrível então deve ser verdade. Eu tenho o diploma de bacharel em ‘ser incrível’, com o selo Emma Swan de qualidade. High five entregue com sucesso. Ele mandou um abraço – “abaça a Emma mamãe?”_

 

_Se cuida, Emma._

* * *

 

**01 de abril de 2003**

**Oi,**

**Estou aqui. Não estou ferida. Bem, tenho alguns arranhões aqui e ali, mas eu tô bem. Eu queria te mandar uma carta antes da gente partir, mas não deu tempo. A gente acordou num dia e eles já falaram pra gente arrumar as malas rápido, e aqui estamos nós. Desculpa se eu te preocupei, mas eu tô bem. É ridiculamente quente aqui, então se eu não suar todo o peso do meu corpo e desidratar, eu fico bem.**

**Como estão você e o pequenino? Ele já tá usando a privada dos meninos? Fala pra ele que a Emma tá desejando feliz aniversário.**

**Eu vou me cuidar. Prometo.**

**Emma.**

* * *

 

_22 de abril de 2003_

_Emma,_

_Você não faz ideia de como eu fiquei aliviada ao ver uma carta sua na minha caixa do correio. Me desculpa pela minha segunda carta, é que fazia já um tempo que eu não recebia nada de você, e eu acabei vendo nos noticiários a invasão que teve aí e eu fiquei extremamente preocupada. Notei que nossa comunicação não vai ser tão frequente como era antes, mas eu fico muito feliz e aliviada que você está bem. Por favor, cheque esses arranhões. Você pode achar que não é nada, mas nunca se sabe o tipo de bactéria que podemos pegar de uma ferida suja. Melhor prevenir do que remediar._

_Eu não acho que o Henry vai usar o banheiro tão cedo. Sua palavra favorita do momento é ‘não’. Os livros que eu li dizem que cada criança é diferente e que cada uma aprende no seu tempo. Eles aconselham a não tentar forçar a criança a algo que ela ainda não está preparada. Mas eu não acho que esses livros se adequam a uma criança como Henry, ele insiste em usar só cueca e molha a cama toda noite. Os livros também dizem que ajuda muito o pai levar o menino no banheiro pra aprender a usar e ir acostumando, mas acho que essa regra não se aplica a nós. Eu espero que não esteja atrapalhando o desenvolvimento dele pelo fato de não ter um pai._

_Eu estou melhor agora. Na esperança de que caia alguma chuva para eu possa cuidar do meu jardim tranquilamente. Você tem que ver como minhas flores ficam lindas quando está na época de florescer. Quando eu era criança, meu pai e eu costumávamos fazer picnic debaixo da minha macieira no primeiro dia em que as maçãs ela estavam maduras e brilhantes o suficiente. São essas maçãs que eu uso nas minhas receitas. Guarde esse segredo com sua vida._

_Henry manda beijos._

_Se cuida, Emma._

_Regina._

* * *

 

**31 de maio de 2003**

**Oi Regina,**

**Fui ver os arranhões. Nada de infecção, doenças ou bactérias. Não se preocupe. Precisa mais do que algumas queimaduras e uns machucados pra me derrubar.**

**Ahh, então ele já chegou aos terríveis dois anos de idade? Eu não te invejo. Você não está atrasando o desenvolvimento dele. Eu conhecia duas mães solteiras que criaram dois incríveis meninos. Exceto um que acabou virando um assassino... brincadeira rs. Mas é sério.. quando o Henry estiver pronto, ele vai te falar, e você não vai aprender isso de um livro ou de uma pesquisa na internet.**

**Não acredito que você revelou sua receita secreta tão cedo! Bem, então eu acho que agora o que me resta a fazer é experimentar essa famosa torta. Você tá livre em abril do ano que vem? Sugiro que você vá lá colher as maçãs antes da minha chegada.**

**Continue incrível, Regina!**

**Emma.**

* * *

 

_20 de julho de 2003_

_Emma,_

_Obrigada pelo cartão postal. É uma cidade linda, apesar dos motivos da sua presença aí._

_Esse foi o melhor cartão postal de Storybrooke que eu achei. Vou ter que dar uma palavrinha com nosso fotógrafo e pedir pra ele fotografar nossas paisagens. É a nossa torre do relógio. Não funciona mais faz anos, mas é parte da história da cidade._

_Se cuida._

_Regina._

* * *

 

**13 de agosto de 2003**

**O garoto foi no banheiro sozinho? Oii?? Isso é maravilhoso! Fala pra ele que eu agradeço o desenho que ele me mandou dele no banheiro. E esse cabelo roxo, hein? Eu acho que ele está tentando te avisar que o rebelde dentro dele está para vir à tona em breve.**

**Eu achei esse chaveiro, e espero que você goste. Bem, eu não achei ... eu comprei de uns meninos que estavam vendendo na rua, eu acho que eles mesmos que fazem, então é fofo. Se não for confiscado e chegar até você, o brasão colorido é a bandeira deles. Eu sei que não é muito, mas já é um começo para tentar te recompensar de todos os presentes de natal e aniversario que você já me deu.**

* * *

 

_31 de agosto de 2003_

_Emma,_

_Obrigada pelo presente. Eu amei. O Henry também, tanto que toda hora pega lá da fechadura da porta da frente pra brincar. Se não fosse pelo barulho que as chaves fazem, eu nunca ia descobrir. Entretanto, os esconderijos mais notáveis dele são dentro da fruteira e no baú de brinquedos._

_Henry e eu iremos viajar para Nova York amanha, ficaremos lá por uma semana. Eu ainda não levei ele pra fora de Storybrooke, na verdade eu não saí mais cidade depois que o adotei, então eu tô meio ansiosa pra sair daqui por uns dias. Eu não lembro a ultima vez que tirei férias. Eu fiz a mala dele e quando eu fui conferir uma ultima vez, descobri que ele tinha tirado todas as roupas e substituído pelos seus brinquedos._

_Como uma residente de cidades grandes, você tem algumas dicas de pontos turísticos? Provavelmente vão faltar alguns pontos turísticos no itinerário que eu fiz pra essa semana._

_Se cuida._

* * *

 

**13 de outubro de 2003**

**August se feriu. Foi muito feio. Eu nem sei como tudo aconteceu, foi tudo muito rápido. A gente tava fazendo patrulha, e não era diferente das outras patrulhas que a gente faz todo dia, e então do nada teve uma explosão e gritos e balas voando pra todos os lados. A única coisa que eu vi foi August no chão, coberto de sangue e a perna dele – Deus do céu, tava feio antes.. agora tá .. eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu e Neal demos cobertura e conseguimos tirar ele de lá. Mas e se tivesse sido tarde demais?**

**Os médicos atenderam ele e ele tá internado desde ontem. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Ele tava muito mal. Ele é a única família que eu tenho. Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa, eu deveria ter avisado ele. Eu devia ter visto o ataque e agido mais rápido. Ele é o melhor líder, o melhor soldado. O que vai acontecer se ele morrer?**

**Desculpa, eu não queria jogar a bomba assim na sua mão, é que eu não sei com quem falar agora. Geralmente eu falo com o August e agora eu não posso. E se alguma coisa acontecer com ele? Neal disse que ele vai ficar bem, mas e se ele não ficar? A gente é treinado pra todo tipo de situação a gente deveria saber cada movimento, mas não é a mesma coisa quando realmente acontece. Pessoas morrem na sua frente e você é obrigado a continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido, é aí que a gente vê que as pessoas que você conviveu durante anos e anos não valem mais nada pra eles quando são baleados ou mortos. Você tem que engolir e seguir ordens.. mas caramba, é o August!!**

* * *

 

_30 de outubro de 2003_

_Emma, eu sinto tanto. Eu rezo pra que ele esteja bem e que se recupere logo. Se tiver alguma coisa que possa fazer.. talvez entrar em contato com algum familiar ou amigo? Talvez ele precise de cuidados médicos intensivos. Eu posso ver o que faço, se você quiser._

_Emma, eu sei que você está assustada, e eu sei que essa carta vai chegar meio tarde até você, mas você não está sozinha. August é sua família, sim, mas tem outras pessoas que se preocupam com você.. seu grupo, Henry e eu. Todos nós nos importamos se  algo acontecer com você, então, por favor, não faz nada de cabeça quente._

_Logo você estará em casa! Se cuida e fica bem!_

* * *

 

**12 de novembro de 2003**

**O August perdeu a perna. Mandaram ele em um hospital no estado ao lado, onde tem recursos. Provavelmente ele vai ser exonerado com menção honrosa. Eu consegui visitar ele antes de ele ser mandado de volta pra casa. Ele não está 100%. Mas está vivo. Ele até brincou que vai colocar uma prótese e ainda vai conseguir chutar minha bunda com ela. Ele está se conformando.**

**Eu não sei como eu conseguiria aguentar tudo isso se eu não escrevesse pra você. Eu sei que te coloca sob pressão, e você pode para de me escrever quando não quiser mais. Mas é muito bom ter alguém daí do mundo real pra falar. Quando eu paro pra ler suas cartas e pra te escrever eu me esqueço por alguns minutos de tudo e de como eu estou exausta e de como os dias parecem intermináveis.**

**Já faz um mês e eu ainda fico apavorada quando a gente sai em patrulha.  Eu fiquei mais alerta, meus sentidos estão mais aguçados. E eu consigo antecipar os ataques bem mais rápido do que antes. Mas tem voz na minha cabeça que fica dizendo que foi sorte e que evitamos algo pior por pouco. Eu meio que tô no lugar do August agora. Não é muito diferente, mas agora eu sou a responsável pela vida desses dez homens e mulheres, e eu tenho que me certificar que todos eles vão ir embora pra casa inteiros, mas ao mesmo tempo eu penso que eu não consegui fazer isso nem pelo August... mas eu vou indo, tô bem.**

**Eu recebi seu presente de aniversario. Tenho que dizer que ver um canivete suíço me fez rir, muito obrigada mesmo. Você mandou gravar meu nome e tudo. Eu nunca tinha ganhado um presente personalizado.  Faz pouco tempo, mas eu já descobri porque o pessoal da sua cidade faz tudo por você. Se você é assim com uma estranha, então imagino que a cidade deve ser seu segundo filho.**

**Quatro meses. E contando.**

* * *

 

_22 de novembro de 2003_

_Emma,_

_Fico feliz em saber que ele está vivo. Eu imagino que vai ser uma transição difícil, mas ele vai ter seu apoio quando você voltar pra casa. Tenho certeza que ele está ansioso pra te ver de novo. Eu entendo a pressão que você está sofrendo por causa das suas responsabilidades. Apesar de não chegar nem perto do seu nível, ser mãe foi uma experiência aterrorizante. Do nada você se torna responsável por aquela vida e é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Mas eles não escolheriam você se não achassem que você desse conta. Eu escolheria você pra liderar, e isso é alguma coisa, Senhorita Swan, eu sou a Prefeita._

_É cômico seu pensamento de que eu sou uma santa. A maioria iria discordar de ti. Eu tento manter minha vida pessoal separada do meu trabalho, e eu obtenho sucesso geralmente. E infelizmente é essa a razão de eu ter apenas alguns poucos amigos na minha vida. Fico feliz que você gostou do presente._

_Se cuida e fica bem._

* * *

**24 de dezembro de 2003**

**Regina,**

**Eu sei que faz mais de um mês que eu não entro em contato. Isso aqui tem sido uma loucura. Mas eu tô bem. E a gente ganhou meio que um presente. Eu não sei se você assiste luta, mas o pessoal da WWE* veio aqui e deu um show, eu consegui um abraço da Torrie Wilson** e a gente até conversou por um tempo quando ela veio no acampamento. Essa carta não vai chegar a tempo, mas se você conseguisse ver o episódio, talvez você conseguisse ver meu rosto.**

**E pra deixar claro, você tem sim uma amiga. Eu.**

**Feliz Natal Regina. Dá um abraço no rapazinho por mim.**

* * *

 

_15 de janeiro de 2004_

_Nossa, eu não esperava esse evento pra honrar as tropas aí, mas foi uma baita ideia. Me faz ter algumas ideias também pra encorajar Storybrooke a ser mais proativa e dar mais suporte às tropas também. Infelizmente eu não assisti ao programa. Mas meu repórter me mostrou uma foto dela, ela é linda. Eu presumo que seus companheiros ficaram com inveja._

_Henry manda vários desenhos dessa vez. Ele acabou descobrindo os filmes das Disney quando ganhou O planeta do tesouro de natal e agora quer ver todos. Não era uma coisa que eu teria comprado pra ele, mas como ele quis muito, acabei cedendo. Mas espero que ele não fique muito obcecado com isso._

_Espero que você esteja bem._

_P.S: você está incluída nos meus poucos amigos._

* * *

 

**29 de março de 2004**

**Oii!!**

**Tenho novidades!! Estou indo pra casa. Outra divisão chegou aqui e está fazendo as rondas, então eles mandaram a gente pra casa até que eles precisem da gente de novo. Deus, esperei tanto tempo por esse dia. Mal posso esperar pra ver o August. Quero dirigir meu carro de novo. E comida!!! Que vontade de um fast-food.**

**Obrigada Regina, por fazer esses últimos anos toleráveis. Vai ser bom dar uma relaxada.**

**Não se esqueça que você é incrível.**

**Emma.**

Emma assinou seu nome rapidamente e selou o envelope a tempo do rapaz responsável pelo correio passar pra pegar. Ela arrumou suas malas com os desenhos de Henry, as cartas e os presentes de Regina e algumas fotos que ela, August e Neal tiraram no decorrer dos anos. Ela arrumava tudo rapidamente e ansiosamente, como se não fosse rápida o bastante, alguém lhe tiraria o direito de ir pra casa.

_Casa,_ Emma pensou ao se sentar na cama. A única coisa que ela tinha em seu nome era seu carro, mas August mandara cartas pra loira dizendo que ela bem-vinda em seu apartamento em Boston. Talvez ela fosse até lá. Ou talvez ela fizesse um mochilão, visitando varias cidades pelo país, só ela e o carro dela. Ela tinha um mês de licença. Mas então sua mente acabou indo ao cartão postal de Storybrooke que tinha passado todo o tempo pendurado em sua parede. Talvez ela fizesse um desvio pelo caminho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WWE - World Wrestling Entertainment. é um canal de lutas dos EUA.  
> ** Ex-lutadora profissional, linda. (http://wallcrow.com/images/T/Torrie%20Wilson/Torrie%20Wilson-0007.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segue mais um capitulo. Demorei um pouco dessa vez porque tive que traduzir duas vezes o capitulo. Estava terminando a primeira vez e a luz de casa piscou... -.-' #Maravilha 
> 
> Capitulo não revisado. Por favor, relevem os erros.

_“Atenção passageiros. Agora são 11:54 e estaremos chegando no aeroporto internacional de Boston em aproximadamente quinze minutos. Por favor, retornem aos seus lugares e preparem-se para o pouso.”_

O anúncio do piloto acordou Emma, e em questões de segundos ela já estava alerta, prestando atenção aos outros passageiros que, ou estavam voltando aos seus lugares, ou estavam falando para seus filhos guardarem seu gameboy. O bebê que estava três fileiras atrás dela finalmente tinha acalmado há cerca de uma hora e a senhora que estava ao seu lado tinha terminado o rosário pela terceira vez. A mulher tinha falado que sempre foi uma pessoa com medo de aviões, mas disse que se sentia segura ao ter sentado ao lado de Emma, que ainda precisava trocar seu uniforme.

Agora era tarde para fazer isso. Eles iriam aterrissar em dois minutos. Emma respirou fundo e olhou pela janela. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando ela percebeu que fazia muito tempo que ela não visitava a cidade. Ela tinha vários meses para tirar de licença, mas só sentiu necessidade de usá-los depois que foi mandada para o Iraque. Ela precisa de um tempo longe de tudo e seus comandantes ficaram aliviados quando ela finalmente decidiu ir pra casa durante um mês.

O avião balançou quando foi pousar e a senhora ao lado de Emma grudou firme nos pulsos da loira instintivamente, a soldado tentou acalmá-la, lhe passando um olhar de segurança. Mais alguns minutos e o piloto estava anunciando a chegada, agradecendo e pedindo aos passageiros que se retirassem em fila.

Emma pegou uma mochila que havia levado com ela na mão – que continha coisas importantes como seus documentos, objetos de higiene pessoal e as cartas e presentes de Regina e Henry. Se a bagagem dela fosse perdida de alguma maneira, pelo menos esses itens estariam a salvo.

Foi uma lentidão enorme para conseguir chegar ao terminal que August iria encontrá-la. O sistema de segurança do aeroporto consistia em revistar os passageiros, mas o uniforme de Emma a ajudou e ela conseguiu sair mais rápido. Colocou sua mochila nas costas, achou sua mala com uma certa facilidade e foi para as rampas de chegada observando um certo rapaz com a barba por fazer e o cabelo bagunçado que ela aprendeu a chamar de irmão.  Ele segurava uma placa com “SWAN” escrito em uma caligrafia horrenda. Ela apertou o passo e foi de encontro a ele.

“August”, ela chamou, deixou a mochila no chão e lhe deu um abraço forte.

“você está fora de serviço, soldado.” Ele se ajeitou e foi pegar a mochila de Emma no chão. “Dá pra relaxar um pouco?”

Ela concordou com a cabeça e colocou sua mala na suas costas antes de tomar o controle da cadeira de rodas. “Como estão as coisas? Eu achei que você ia colocar uma prótese.”

Ele ergueu a calça e mostrou a prótese de metal e plástico que era sua nova perna. “Ainda tô na reabilitação. Vai um tempo até eu acostumar. Eu queria uma de madeira sabe, mas eles me falaram que eu ia parecer um pirata.”

Emma riu enquanto eles saíam do aeroporto. “Mas você tá bem?”

“Nunca estive melhor pirralha.”

* * *

 

O trajeto do aeroporto até a garagem que estava o fusca de Emma e de lá até o apartamento de August havia tomado a maior parte da tarde. Assim que chegaram, o rapaz já foi perguntando o que Emma queria pedir de comida.

Emma deu uma olhada pelo apartamento e seus olhos se fixaram na lata de lixo, cheia de latas de cerveja. “Você deu uma festa?” Emma perguntou, seus braços cruzados enquanto August tentava disfarçar, ao olhar os cardápios dos deliveries.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele virou a cabeça lentamente em sua direção e acabou confessando. “Eu tenho meus vícios, tá legal?”

“August-“

“Emma,” Ele interrompeu. “Eu tô tendo ajuda. Não só pra minha perna.”

O rosto da loira continuava impassível ao tentar ler o rapaz, que fazia o mesmo com sua amiga. Finalmente, Emma quebrou o silencio ensurdecedor. “Tá legal,” ela disse. “Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?”

Ele jogou os cardápios em sua direção. “Você pode escolher o que a gente vai jantar.”

* * *

 

Emma havia tirado o uniforme e estava de volta à sua regata e calça jeans. Embalagens vazias de comida chinesa estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa. August deu risada, dizendo que fez a mesma coisa quando recebeu alta do hospital e teve que fazer exercícios aeróbicos e a fisioterapia pra perder os quilos que havia ganhado. Emma levantou a camiseta e mostrou seu abdome sarado e disse que não tinha nada com o que se preocupar.

Agora ela estava sentada no sofá, a TV ligada em alguma série de drama que ela não conhecia, mas a atenção dela estava voltada à sua mochila, e às cartas e fotos de Storybrooke. Elas estavam organizadas por datas e Emma folheava entre todas para achar suas favoritas. Ler as cartas de Regina tinha virado sua historia pra dormir preferida. Não importava se a prefeita estava falando sobre as artes que Henry aprontava ou compartilhando historias, como quando Regina admitiu ter uma cicatriz acima de seu lábio superior, Emma não conseguia dormir sem antes ler algumas cartas ou ficar olhando os desenhos de Henry. A única pessoa que a loira tinha mantido contato por tanto tempo era August, mas só porque eles estavam no mesmo batalhão.

Emma nunca tinha trocados fotos com Regina, nada além dos desenhos de Henry ou das tentativas falhas da loira em desenhar algo, então toda noite ela imaginava varias fisionomias de uma morena num terninho chique. Às vezes a mulher misteriosa estava mais relaxada, vestindo calça e camiseta com o mascote do time de futebol da escola local.  O lado curioso de Emma queria pedir pra Regina mandar uma foto, mas o máximo que ela conseguiu pedir para a morena foi para se descrever. Regina também não havia pedido foto, então Emma não quis forçar a barra de uma coisa que já estava tão boa pra ser verdade.

Ler aquelas cartas toda noite fez com que Emma suportasse toda pressão do campo de batalha. Pela primeira vez em vinte anos, a loira sentia que alguém realmente se importava com ela, se importava de verdade, e se tivesse qualquer coisa que Emma pudesse fazer para retribuir o carinho de Regina, ela faria. Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente quando ela olhou August levantar de sua cadeira de rodas e andar pelo apartamento, sentindo melhor sua nova perna.

“Tudo certo aí?” Emma perguntou.

Ele deu uma estremecida, escorou no batente da porta da cozinha e levantou o polegar, indicando que estava tudo bem.

“Você tem papel e envelope?” Emma perguntou, já se levantando pra pegar.

“Pra que?” August grunhiu, colocando um pé na frente do outro.

“Eu vou mandar uma carta pra Regina. Falar pra ela que eu tô em Boston”

August levantou sua cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente. “Regina, hein? Vocês vão marcar um encontro?”

Emma revirou os olhos. “somos apenas amigas. Quero dizer pra ela que eu estou bem. Às vezes ela fica preocupada.”

“Ah é?” Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda enquanto andava mais um pouco, parando pra encostar-se ao balcão da cozinha. “você lembra que eu tava lá quando o senhor e a senhor Jhonson descobriram porque que sua porta ficava fechada quando a Stephanie Cobalt tava no seu quarto, né?”

“Isso não vem ao caso” Emma bufou.

“Vem sim,” Ele insistiu. Se movendo minimamente, August abriu a geladeira, jogou uma cerveja pra Emma e pegou uma pra si mesmo. “Você devia ir visitar ela. Vocês tem se falado por ... o que? Dois anos?”

“três”, ela murmurou. “E eu não posso simplesmente aparecer em Storybrooke sem ser convidada.”

“Por que não? É proibido visitar a cidade?” Ele colocou a garrafa no balcão e deu uns passos, mais confiantes e menos doloridos.

“É rude.” Emma insistiu, apesar da vozinha em sua cabeça a lembrando que, há cinco anos, o que Emma mais fazia era quebrar regras e invadir lugares proibidos.

August deu de ombros. “Azar o seu. Tem um caderno em cima do rack da TV.”

* * *

 

Acostumada com a rotina, Emma acordava com o nascer do sol. August fazendo exercícios no quarto ao lado também ajudava, mas quando a luz solar entrava em seu quarto, seus olhos se abriam e Emma estava pronta pro dia. Ela ia correr de manhã no parque local e ao voltar pro apartamento, August preparava o café da manha – cereal- pra eles. Desde sua chegada, há três dias, a loira levava seu amigo na fisioterapia antes de voltar ao apartamento e se encontrar num tédio total. Seus dias costumavam ser cheios de treinamentos e missões, mas agora que ela estava de licença, ela não fazia ideia de como preencher seu tempo livre. Ela havia mandado uma carta pra Regina na manhã que ela tinha chegado dizendo que ela estava em Boston, mas fora um endereço, ela não tinha nenhuma outra maneira de contatar Regina.

Então Emma ficava no apartamento fazendo flexões, abdominais e todo tipo de exercícios físico que ela conhecia e que dava pra fazer dentro do local. Quando se sentia claustrofóbica, Emma saía pra tomar um pouco de ar, ia ao parque que ela corria e ficava lá lendo os livros que Regina havia lhe mandado até quando desse a hora de ir buscar o August. Até então ela já tinha lido os livros três vezes e estava num banco, sentada, observando as pessoas. Pelo menos era isso que ela falava pra August. Na realidade ela ficava pensando em ir até Storybrooke, encontrar o nome da Regina numa lista telefônica e escutar a voz da mulher pela primeira vez. Mas ela não podia simplesmente aparecer lá. Podia?

Aparentemente ela podia, já que, no quarto dia, ao retornar de sua corrida matinal, ela vê August na cadeira de rodas indo ao seu encontro na porta, de repente ele joga sua mala e sua mochila no chão. Emma abre a boca pra perguntar se realmente ele está a expulsando de casa. Sem dizer nada, ele entrega o cartão postal de Storybrooke e depois joga as chaves do fusca pra ela.

“Vai.” Ele diz, simplesmente.

Ela rapidamente guardou o cartão postal e jogou as chaves de volta pra ele. “Você tem consulta médica hoje,”

“Eu fui em todas as consultas sozinho por meses. Vai.” Ele jogou de novo as chaves pra ela e falou com sua voz autoritária. “Isso é uma ordem, soldado.”

Um sorrisinho surgiu em seu rosto, mas eles continuaram a se olhar silenciosamente, nenhum dos dois se movendo de sua posição inicial e Emma pingando suor. Ela tinha certeza que August ia usar seu posto de Sargento para intimidá-la. Seu coração, que havia se acalmado ao chegar no apartamento, voltou a bater forte. _TumTum TumTum TumTum_

Emma já viu bombas explodirem. Já usou a força para acalmar tumultos. Ela presenciou seu melhor amigo lutar por sua vida. E mesmo assim tudo isso parecia insignificante só de pensar em conhecer Regina Mills.

* * *

 

A placa ‘Bem vindo a Storybrooke’ era a única coisa que fazia Emma ter certeza de estar no caminho certo. Ela estava dirigindo há horas, o que não era um problema, mas as estradas vazias davam a sensação de tem uma emboscada mais pra frente. Ela tinha que se lembrar que estava em Solo Americano, que ela esta a salvo. Emma bufou ironicamente ao lembrar de todas as vezes em sua infância que ela não estava segura. O lugar não interessa se as pessoas à sua volta não se importam com você.

Mas pessoas como Regina, ela era diferente. Quem iria aguentar uma cabeça de vento feito a Emma por tanto tempo sem pedir nada em troca? Ainda assim, ela ficou extremamente nervosa quando as primeiras casas da cidade apareceram. Ela olhou de novo o cartão postal e observou o endereço que ela havia memorizado há tanto tempo. Rua Mifflin, 108. Storybrooke, Maine. Agora, onde diabos ficava isso?

Ela pisou nos freios ao ver ao passar em frente à torre do relógio, parado exatamente às 08:15. Isso é real, Emma pensou. Todas as historias que ela tinha escutado, não eram apenas historias em um pedaço de papel feitas pra entreter soldados com saudade de casa. Não. Eram historias reais, com pessoas reais, e Emma estava prestes a conhecer uma delas.

Seu treinamento havia lhe ensinado que a melhor forma de obter informações é investigando, então ela estacionou seu carro em frente à torre do relógio e saiu para explorar a cidade.

A loja de penhores à sua frente só podia ser a que Regina havia comentado ser do velho decrépito que disputou com ela o cargo de prefeito. Ela deu uma espiada dentro da loja e o viu conversando com uma moça jovem, apoiado em sua bengala. A julgar pelo cheiro de comida vindo do outro lado da rua, Emma podia apostar que era o restaurando que Regina disse ter o melhor panqueca de maça, porem Regina nunca contaria isso à chefe, para não inflar seu ego. Ela deu mais uma olhada em volta, se perguntando onde ficariam os estábulos, mas aparentemente seu estomago tinha outros planos. Então agora era uma boa hora para parar para almoçar.

* * *

 

O sino da porta soou, indicando sua chegada ao entrar no estabelecimento. Todos as pessoas pararam ao mesmo tempo para observar a novata. Emma teve que olhar pra baixo pra ter certeza que estava vestida como civil. Ela sabia que o uniforme chamava atenção, mas quando estava sem ele, ela se misturava facilmente com o resto do pessoal. Agora, entretanto, ela se sentia nua. ‘Gente de cidade pequena’, ela pensou. 

“Oi!” Uma bela morena, com uma mecha vermelha no cabelo, veio cumprimentar Emma, e do nada, Emma não era mais o centro das atenções e todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes. “sozinha?”

“Sim” Emma assentiu e seguiu a garçonete até o balcão.

Ela sentou num banco e se apoiou em seus braços, usando sua visão periférica para dar uma olhada no local. O restaurante era algo tirado dos anos 80, com direito a azulejos xadrez, maquina de musica (“Jukebox”) e tudo mais. Claramente era um lugar onde todo mundo conhecia todo mundo, onde os amigos se encontravam e adolescentes marcavam encontros. Um lugar bacana. Caseiro. _Singelo_.

“Então” A morena começou, do outro lado do balcão. “O que você gostaria....?”

“Swan.” Emma estendeu a mão. “Emma Swan”

“Ruby.”

Emma cumprimentou a garota. “Eu ouvi dizer que as panquecas de maça daqui são maravilhosas, mas eu acho que vocês não estão mais servindo o café da manhã né?”

“Panquecas de maçã?” Ruby ergueu a sobrancelha. “Você por acaso não conhece a prefeita Mills, conhece?”

“Sim.” Emma se ajeitou na cadeira. “Regina. Eu tô procurando a Rua Mifflin na verdade, você sabe onde que é?”

“Você _quer_ achar a rua Mifflin,” Ruby repetiu, colocando sua caneta na boca e olhando pra Emma como se a loira fosse um E.T. “Bom, só seguir ao norte na avenida principal, depois pega a Brighton, vira a direita de novo e você já cai na Mifflin. Não tem como errar a casa.”

“Obrigada.” Emma sorriu agradecida antes de olhar o cardápio. “Então o que tem de bom aqui?”

“bom, minha avó diz que eu sou obrigada a dizer tudo.” Ruby brincou. “Mas a gente faz um cheeseburguer delicioso.”

Emma gemeu só de pensar. “Eu não como um desses faz tempo.”

Ruby enrugou as sobrancelhas. “De onde você é?”

“Boston” Emma deu de ombros.

Ruby deu risada e balançou a cabeça, aceitando a resposta da loira. “Então um cheeseburguer à caminho.”

* * *

 

Emma lambeu seus dedos cheios de ketchup. O ultimo pedaço do lanche era somente bacon, hambúrguer, queijo e um pouco de pão, e Emma aproveitou cada pedaço. Ela estava tano distraída com sua comida, que não notou Ruby balançando a cabeça e caindo na risada ao ver Emma gostando tanto da sua refeição. A garçonete ia conversar com Emma quando não estava atendendo e a loira adorou a companhia.

O ultimo pedaço se foi e Emma lambeu os dedos antes de limpar suas mãos e colocar o prato pra trás. As batatas fritas foram devoradas em segundos junto com o refrigerante. Ela ainda teria muito tempo durante sua licença para perder essas calorias ingeridas.

“Valeu, Ruby” Emma colocou algumas notas no balcão. Ela saiu do banco e foi andando de costas, em direção à porta. “Então segue reto na principal, depois na Brighton, e à direita-“

Emma sentiu alguém atrás dela quando o sino soou, sinalizando uma nova chegada. Ela se virou rapidamente, assustando a recém-chegada, a tempo suficiente para segurar ela firmemente em seus braços e a girar para dentro do restaurante. Antes de Emma poder pensar em alguma desculpa, a mulher se retirou dos braços de Emma.

“Tire suas mãos de mim.” Emma a soltou, se assustando com o tom da mulher. “Olha por onde anda na próxima vez.”

Emma ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a mulher limpando alguma sujeira imaginaria de seu terninho bem passado. “Eu nem bati em você.”

Ela fuzilou Emma com o olhar. “Mas poderia.”

“Duvido.”

A morena revirou os olhos. “A não ser que você tem olhos na nuca, eu sugiro que você faça o que qualquer pessoa civilizada faz e ande normalmente.”

Bufando, a mulher deu as costas para Emma e andou em direção ao balcão e foi falar com a avó de Ruby. Indignada, Emma revirou os olhos e empurrou a porta para sair.

Não foi uma longa caminhada até onde seu carro estava estacionado, mas foi o suficiente para a raiva momentânea passar e as borboletas voltarem a dar sinal de vida em seu estomago.

Ela lidava com pessoas o tempo todo. Ela fazia amigos só se ela quisesse. Não era um conceito estranho. E ela raramente queria fazer amigos. Só de pensar que Regina poderia não gostar dela na vida real a assustava. _Ai Deus,_ Emma se lembrou de repente. Ela odeia surpresas. E se Regina também odiar surpresas? Elas já tinham brincado sobre se conhecer varias vezes, mas nenhuma das duas nunca confirmou nada. E se ela não estivesse na cidade? Ela é a prefeita, provavelmente esta fazendo coisas de prefeita. E se Regina parasse de escrever pra ela porque Emma escutou August, que era famoso por fazer o que desse na telha? _Droga._

Emma deveria escrever. É. Era um bom plano. Ela escreveria para perguntar se elas podiam se encontrar.

A guerra interna estava a todo vapor conforme ela ia chegando na torre do relógio. Ela estava para atravessar a rua quando ela viu. Seus pés afundaram no asfalto e ela olhava seu carro abismada.

“Mas que porra?” ela se perguntou, ao atravessar a rua e inspecionar seu fusca com um trava-roda. Ela grunhiu e xingou, ao procurar por alguma placa de proibido estacionar, não encontrando nenhuma. Ela chutou a roda do carro frustrada antes de pegar sua mochila dentro do veiculo e voltar para o restaurante.

Dessa vez seus pensamentos não eram de ansiedade para conhecer Regina. Agora era o fato de a única coisa que ela possuía estar preso feito um animal e sem razão alguma. Que merda era aquela? Uma Mercedes acelerou e saiu do estacionamento do restaurante e Emma entrou novamente no estabelecimento.

“Eu sabia que você gostava de lanches, mas não imaginava que era tanto assim” Ruby brincou ao ver a loira entrando de novo no lugar.

“Meu carro foi bloqueado.”

A garçonete gargalhou e andou até a mesa que Emma havia sentado. “isso é hilário.”

“Como?” Emma se perguntava. “É comum colocarem trava-rodas nos carros das pessoas por aqui?”

“só quando você irrita aquela morena que você trombou.”

Emma virou e olhou para o lugar que ela quase colidiu com a mulher. “Credo. Que bicho mordeu ela, hein?”

Ruby balançou a cabeça, confusa. “do que você ta falando? Aquela é-“

A loira levantou da mesa com tudo, indo em direção à saída. “Eu sei de alguém que vai me ajudar. Valeu Ruby.”

Ruby continuou a encarar a porta de saída. Granny se juntou a ela com uma xicara de café na mão. “Ela não sabe que aquela era a Regina?”

A garçonete balançou a cabeça negativamente. “Não. Mas ela vai descobrir.”

* * *

 

Quando Regina mencionou que morava numa cidade pequena, Emma não tinha levado tão a serio. Acostumada a pular de cidade em cidade, Emma adorou o fato de poder ir do restaurante até a rua Mifflin à pé em menos de vinte minutos. E levaria menos de cinco minutos se seu carro não tivesse sido bloqueado, o que ainda deixava Emma fula da vida mais do que ela imaginava.

Estava meio frio para Abril, Emma pensou. Deve ter chovido no dia anterior à sua chegada. A rua Brighton aparentemente era o começo do subúrbio de Storybrooke. Cada casa da rua era de um jeito. O quintal de uma das casas tinha uma arvore gigantesca que tinha uma escada de madeira atrelada e uma moça morena subia nela para colocar um passarinho em cima da arvore. A moça deu um tchau ao ver Emma a rua, surpreendendo a loira, já que na cidade grande não tem disso.

Tirando o incidente com seu carro, ela estava gostando de Storybrooke. Era uma cidade com raízes fortes de familiar antigas, cercas brancas e balanças para as crianças, onde todo mundo fofocava de todo mundo, mas a comunidade se unia quando precisava. É uma cidade que Emma gostaria de ter morado quando criança, se divertido quando adolescente e agora que ela estava andando por ela na sua idade adulta, Emma pode ver os valores da cidade.

Quando ela virou na rua Mifflin, a mansão branca logo chamou sua atenção. Ela não sabia como, mas tinha a sensação que era a casa de Regina. Ela era a prefeita, é claro que teria a melhor casa da cidade. A ansiedade em conhecer a morena voltou com toda força, junto com a frustração de não estar com seu carro; Regina a ajudaria com isso. Tomara.

O corredor que levava à varanda da casa parecia não ter fim. Isso que ela teve que andar mais de quarenta quilômetros num calor infernal há poucas semanas, no Iraque. Ajustando a mochila direito em seu ombro, Emma respirou fundo. _Finge que você esta numa missão,_ ela  disse pra si mesmo. _Operação amigos por correspondência._

Emma chegou até a porta, encarando o brasão do numero 108 na parede, do lado da porta.

Ela bateu três vezes.

Os vinte segundos de espera fez o coração de Emma quase sair pela boca antes de ouvir passos do outro lado da porta, em seguida ouviu um click da chave na fechadura e então a porta abriu.

O queixo de emma caiu ao ver a mesma morena que ela tinha trombado há pouco no restaurante. Emma encarou em confusão até que tudo ficou claro em sua mente. _Puta merda._

“ah,” Regina disse. “Você de novo.”

Emma só conseguia abrir e fechar a boca sem falar nada.

“Acredito que você tenha aprendido a andar direito, só não sei o que te fez andar até a minha propriedade.” Regina cruzou seus braços em seu peito, parecendo maior do que na verdade era. Quando Emma não respondeu, Regina inclinou a cabeça para o lado e encarou a loira. “Posso te ajudar em algo?”

Milhares de pensamentos passando pela cabeça de Emma, várias imagens de como poderia ser esse encontro entre as duas mulheres e nem em mil anos Emma imaginaria que seria assim. Mas é a vida, então Emma cuspiu a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça. “você travou meu carro.”

Esclarecimento estampou o rosto de Regina. “aquela monstruosidade em frente a torre do relógio é seu carro? Você estacionou em frente a um prédio da cidade, é uma zona proibida pra estacionar. Pra reclamar você tem que ir no xerife”

Com um aceno decisivo Regina virou pra entrar na casa, mas Emma foi mais rápida e pegou no braço da morena. “Regina,” Emma chamou.

Regina se virou a fuzilando. “é Prefeita Mills pra você, lembra-se disso.”

Emma não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao ver a prefeita a fuzilando com o olhar. Emma havia aprendido a ler pessoas – seu comportamento e sua situação. E isso salvou sua vida mais de uma vez, e isso não tem nada a ver com seu treinamento militar. E na mulher diante dela ela viu uma armadura. O escudo de prefeita e um mecanismo de defesa. A barreira que a separava de todo o resto, tirando Henry e, esperançosamente, Emma. A Regina que escrevia pra ela sempre dizia que Emma tinha uma ideia dela completamente diferente da ideia que a cidade tinha. E Emma estava começando a ver de onde vinha isso. Mas Emma conhecia Regina, e a prefeita Mills, outra faceta da mulher quem ela tinha aprendido a chamar de amiga, era só mais uma camada dessa mulher extremamente complexa.

Regina estreitou seu olhar. “Quem é você?”

Emma ergueu os ombros, tentando acalmar as borboletas em seu estomago ao revelar sua identidade. “Emma” Ela finalmente responde. “Emma Swan.”

Todas as barreiras da morena caíram. Ela colo cou uma mão sobre o peito e deu um passo pra trás, seus olhos não acreditando no que estava vendo. “Emma?” ela sussurrou.

Emma sorriu e ergueu os ombros timidamente. “Oi.”

“Você tá aqui?” Regina perguntou. O tom de voz que ela havia falado com Emma pela primeira vez havia sido substituído por um muito mais calmo. E Emma podia apostar que era um que Regina raramente usava, provavelmente só com Henry. “Você tá aqui em Storybrooke.”

“É.. eu mandei uma carta,” Emma explicou, ainda maravilhada por esse primeiro encontro com Regina. “Mas eu acho que não deu tempo de chegar ainda. Assim, eu não disse que ia vim te visitar, mas eu disse que estava no estado vizinho. Provavelmente vai chegar em uma semana. Eu tava em Boston com o August. Você lembra do August né?

“Claro, como ele está?”

“Ainda não conseguiu chutar minha bunda.”

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Regina o que fez com que um também se formasse nos de Emma. Regina deu um passo pra frente e estendeu a mão. “Soldado Swan, é um prazer te conhecer. Eu sou Regina Mills.”

Emma sorriu e pegou na mão de Regina, ciente de quão suave era. “Emma. Bom, tecnicamente eu sou Cabo agora, mas eu prefiro Emma.”

Elas continuaram a apertar as mãos, suas palmas balançando pra cima e pra baixo no espaço entre elas, ao mesmo tempo em que se perdiam em seus olhares.

Emma estava havia ficado tão nervosa com os insultos que recebera de Regina no restaurante que não havia apreciado nada na mulher, só sabia que ela era uma filha da mãe. Esse fato não passou em vão na cabeça de Emma e a loira admitiu que Regina realmente não era a santa que ela imaginava. Puta merda! E Regina havia lhe avisado mais de uma vez que ela não era nenhuma santa. Essa mulher lia Ulisses por diversão. Ela era a mulher que nunca perdia um natal ou um aniversario desde que Emma respondeu sua primeira carta. Havia uma cicatriz em seu lábio que Regina tinha por causa de um cavalo bravo. Os olhos, antes gélidos e nervosos, agora estavam brilhando tanto que Emma apostaria que só ficavam assim quando alguém mencionava o seu filho. Henry. Cadê o garoto?

“Mamãe!” Uma vozinha aguda veio lá de dentro, forçando as duas mulheres a se separarem. “Ma-mããe! Eu faz um ano”

Emma não conseguiu evitar sua alegria ao olhar para a porta semiaberta. “Esse é o-“

“Sim.” Regina confirmou. “Você não quer entrar?”

Emma acenou que sim, mas logo hesitou. “Você tem certeza? Eu não quero incomodar.”

“Emma.” Isso foi tudo que Regina disse ao pegar Emma pela cintura e a empurrar para dentro da mansão. E foi então que Emma jurou que ouvir Regina a chamar pelo seu nome era uma das melhores coisas que ela já ouvira em sua vida.

* * *

 

Santo Deus, ele era menor do que Emma imaginou, e seu cabelo tinha vida própria, mesmo com as visíveis tentativas de Regina em penteá-los. Henry, ajoelhado em cima de uma cadeira da mesa do centro da cozinha, desenhava dinossauros coloridos nos cookies. Emma sorriu quando viu o garoto roubando um dos biscoitos para dentro de sua boca, e logo em seguida tirando da boca, olhando pra Regina e perguntando se poderia comer.

“Só dessa vez,” Regina deixou, fazendo notável a presença de Emma na cozinha. “Henry, eu gostaria que você conhecesse uma pessoa.”

O garoto olhou para cima imediatamente, tentando limpar os restos de cookies em sua boca e limpar suas mãozinhas no mini avental que usava para dar oi para a estranha. “Olá. Eu tô fazendo cookies.”

Emma sorriu e assentiu impressionada. “Você deve ter sido um bom garoto pra poder fazer cookies.”

“Eu tô treinar pro meu aniversário,” Henry explicou, já voltando sua atenção aos cookies.

“Treinando,” Regina o corrigiu delicadamente. Quando ele repetiu a frase corretamente, Regina o beijou no topo de sua cabeça e pediu para Emma se aproximar.

“Henry, você se lembra da nossa amiga especial?”

“Emma,’ Henry respondeu rapidamente.

O coração de Emma bateu mais rápido ao ouvir a criança falando seu nome. Ela ficava boba quando Regina dizia seu nome, mas quando ouviu Henry dizendo ela quase saiu saltitando pela casa, de tanta emoção e felicidade. Ela o viu crescer através de desenhos, acompanhando seu progresso desde meros rabiscos a desenhos completos de seus dias no parque. Ela leu sobre quando ele disse sua primeira palavra, quando deu seu primeiro passo, pela primeira vez que ele dormiu sozinho, mas ouvir ele dizer seu nome pela primeira vez era uma coisa completamente diferente.

“Isso, Emma.” Regina olhou para a loira. “Você pode dizer oi pra Emma de novo, por favor?”

Henry olhou para sua mãe confuso, em seguida olhou para a loira estranha em sua cozinha. Em pouco tempo ele juntou as peças e pulou da cadeira direto no colo de Emma. “EMMA!!!!”

“Eii,” ela disse, quase caindo quando o garoto pulou com tudo em seu colo. Ela se rendeu quando ele a abraçou com toda força que tinha em seus bracinhos pequenos e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era abraça-lo de volta e tentar não chorar. “Oi, Henry.”

Ele se afastou um pouco e pegou as bochechas da loira com suas mãozinhas. “Você veio pro meu aniversario?”

Emma quis se bater, isso se ela não estivesse segurando um garotinho de dois anos de idade no colo. Ela quase se esqueceu que o aniversario do garoto estava chegando. Ela olhou pra Regina, e quando a morena não disse nada, Emma assentiu. “Isso mesmo, garoto.”

Ele abriu um sorrisão e se jogou pra trás, querendo descer do colo dela e quase caindo, com seu movimento brusco, assustando a loira. “vai com calma, cowboy”

Ele deu outro sorriso para a loira antes de se virar para Regina. “Mamãe, a Emma pode ajudar também?”

“Você já terminou. Bebê.” Regina disse ao ver que ele já tinha terminado de fazer o ultimo cookie. “A gente pode experimentar seus cookies depois do jantar, e depois da sua soneca.”

“Mas a Emma ta aqui,” ele olhou para a loira com a maior carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança do mundo.  Regina deve ter sentido a fraqueza na loira, e se colocou no meio, colocando um dedo no nariz do pequeno.

“Soneca primeiro, Henry.” Disse a morena.

O garoto continuou emburrado, mas desceu da cadeira,  tirou seu avental e deu pra Regina pendurar junto com o avental da morena.

Ele correu pro seu quarto, ignorando quando sua mãe dizia para ele não correr pelas escadas, deixando Regina e Emma na cozinha bagunçada.

Elas trocaram olhares e ambas coraram, em seguida Regina pegou a bandeja de cookies e colocou no forno pra assar.

“Você tinha razão,” Emma quebrou o silencio. “Ele é uma graça.”

Regina sorriu orgulhosamente ao ouvir isso. “Sim, e meu prejuízo é que até eu enfraqueço com aquele olhar pidão que ele faz.”

“Você? Regina Mills?” Emma fingiu surpresa ao ajudar a morena a limpar um pouco da bagunça da cozinha. “Não haver esperança pra humanidade se o Henry continuar assim.”

Henry gritou por sua mãe do andar de cima, atrapalhando a conversa das duas. Regina saiu, prometendo voltar rápido, deixando Emma sozinha na cozinha.

* * *

 

“Mas eu não quero dormir mamãe,” Henry coçou os olhinhos, já deitado em sua cama e bocejando alto. “Quero brincar com a Emma.”

Henry geralmente era educado com todos que ele conhecia, ele era o filho da prefeita, afinal. Mas Regina estava impressionada com a rapidez que ele havia aceitado Emma em sua vida só de ouvir historias da loira. E Ela estava mais que agradecida em ver que o sentimento fora recíproco. Ela se abaixou e deu um beijo em seu testa. “Você pode brincar com ela quando você acordar.”

“Eu tô acordado agora.” Ele disse, já visivelmente cansado.

Regina começou a cantarolar uma canção que seu pai costumava cantar. Logo o garoto já estava dormindo. Em seguida, a morena saiu do quarto, indo em direção à cozinha.

Quando Regina acordou essa manha, sua lista de afazeres incluía, confirmar as refeições para o aniversários de Henry com a Granny, pegar sua roupa na lavanderia e fazer cookies com Henry. Encontrar Emma na frente da sua porta tinha sido uma surpresa, apesar de Regina admitir, uma surpresa muito boa. Sidney vivia torrando a morena para fazer uma reportagem de interesse humanitário sobre as correspondências trocadas pelas duas mulheres, mas Regina vivia recusando. Talvez antes ela aceitaria fazer algo do tipo em prol de sua imagem para com a cidade, mas agora... agora Emma era sua amiga. A palavra ainda a deixava perplexa, mas ela sabia que era verdade. Elas eram amigas.

Ela vivia se perguntando como deveria ser a aparência de Emma, mas a vendo agora, aparentava mais que seus vinte anos, e Regina podia imaginar o porquê, mas Regina, até então, não tinha feito jus à loira. A loira era linda, mesmo quando ficava com cara de boba ou quando estava explodindo de raiva – _Ai santo Deus, ela tinha confiscado o carro da loira._ Regina quis enfiar a cabeça num buraco ao lembrar do ocorrido. Ao entrar na cozinha, ela parou de repente, surpresa, pois a loira havia limpado toda a cozinha. Havia colocado tudo de volta em seu respectivo lugar e limpado os balcões.

“Desculpa,” Emma disse, ao sair da pia e pendurar um pano de secar louça. “eu achei que podia te poupar da bagunça. E também, força do habito, sabe?”

“Você não precisava fazer isso.” Regina disse, suas bochechas corando ao lembrar de suas ações contra a loira mais cedo. “Eu que deveria estar pedindo desculpas. Minhas atitudes desde sua chegada foram as piores. Eu vou ligar pro xerife ir tirar o trava rodas do seu carro”

Emma sorriu. “Vai ser uma historia engraçada para se contar mais tarde. Afinal, eu apareci sem ser convidada, então não é inteiramente sua culpa.”

Regina sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado. “Gostaria de uma taça da melhor sidra de maça que já tomou?”

* * *

 

“Você não pode beber ainda.” Regina se lembrou, ao dar o a taça para a loira, suas mãos encostando durante o movimento.

“Em alguns meses,” Emma disse. Quando Regina segurou mais firme a taça, se recusando a soltar para a loira, ela riu. “Eu posso morrer pelo país, mas sou proibida de beber nele?”

Regina refletiu as palavras da loira, um pouco aborrecida por ter que pensar nas consequências do trabalho de Emma. “Só dessa vez.”

“Você fez a sidra da sua macieira?” Emma perguntou, tomando um gole do liquido, acenando positivamente ao gosto.

“Sim.” Regina sentou no sofá oposto de Emma enquanto bebia de sua própria taça. “A arvore está plantada na prefeitura.”

Um silencio dominou o escritório enquanto as mulheres pareciam se estudar com o olhar. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Emma soltou um breve riso ao ser pega, mas disfarçou e tomou um grande gole da sidra. “Você é diferente do que eu imaginei.”

Regina ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Quem tipo de diferente?”

“Do tipo que só mostra essa diferença pra algumas pessoas.”

“Bem,” Regina começou, cruzando suas pernas delicadamente, “É o que acontece quando se vira politica.”

“Eu não disse que é ruim. É só.. é que é muito bacana por um rosto no nome.”

“Eu admito, eu achei que você fosse mais... “

“Masculina?” Emma perguntou, sorrindo ao ver Regina corar. “Se você me imaginou fazendo flexões sem ter horas pra acabar e mascando tabaco, então sim, essa sou eu, bom, menos o tabaco.”

“Eu acho que a gente é cheia de surpresas.” Regina ergueu sua taça e Emma repetiu o movimento. Regina olhou intensamente para a mulher do outro lado, e perguntou com a voz mais macia que Emma ouvira da mulher até agora. “E como você está?”

Emma mexeu em seus cabelos e soltou um riso seco. “Bem. sério, eu- é bom estar de volta.”

Regina assentiu, não aprofundando no assunto por agora. “Por quanto tempo você vai ficar de licença?”

“Um mês”

“Só isso?” Regina perguntou estupefata. “Você ficou fora por um ano.”

“É...” Emma soltou outro riso seco. “Parte do serviço.”

 “E você vai voltar pro Iraque?” Regina perguntou, linhas de preocupação estampadas em seu rosto.

Emma deu de ombros. “Eu vou pra onde eles me mandam.”

“E você está de acordo com isso?”

Emma queria dizer que ela não tinha uma escolha, mas ela tinha, e no final do dia, vestir o uniforme, representar um país inteiros, _ser alguém significante,_ valia a pena. Ela assentiu. “sim.. tô sim.”

Regina parou por um momento para absorver as palavras da loira antes de assentir quase que imperceptivelmente.

“O que houve?”

“talvez nosso primeiro encontro não foi bem como eu imaginei, mas eu estava certa em uma coisa.”

“Em que?”

“Eu falo sobre você ao Henry, falo que você está longe lutando com dragões como os corajosos cavalheiros dos livros dele.” Regina explicou.

“Eu não sou um cavalheiro” Emma disse, envergonhada.

“Pra ele você é, e você é corajosa.”

* * *

 

 Regina e Emma conversaram por varias horas como se fossem velhas amigas, até que ouviram Henry descendo as escadas e indo em direção ao escritório. Regina perguntou sobre os planos de Emma durante o mês, e quando a loira não soube o que dizer, Regina se ofereceu para dar um tour com ela pela cidade pelo resto da semana antes da festa. Emma, depois de dizer que não queria incomodar, acabou perdendo a discussão e, depois de jantar uma comida feita em casa que há muito não comia, se encontrava na sala de estar, com o Henry no chão, aos seus pés enquanto Regina saiu da sala para atender uma ligação de trabalho.

Emma observava Henry brincar com um cavalo em sua fantasia de cavalheiro e em seguida ela foi até a entrada onde havia deixado sua mochila, retirou as cartas e os desenhos de lá de dentro, separando especificamente os desenhos antes de voltar para o lado de Henry. “Você quer ver uma coisa?”

“Quero.” Henry abandonou seu brinquedo e subiu no colo de Emma. Ela o envolveu em um abraço seguro e se sentou no chão com o pequeno, segurando também os desenhos.

“Você lembra dos desenhos que desenhou pra mim?”

“Lembro!!” Henry disse e apontou para o mais recente dele com sua mãe e um cachorro no parque. “Esse é o Pongo.”

“eu tenho todos os desenhos que você me deu.” Emma foi passando por cada um deles, o garoto desacreditava que havia desenhado os primeiros que eram apenas rabiscos, mas Emma insistiu que era um tornado de arco-íris. Quando eles chegaram no desenho da fazenda, Henry recontou a historia, e Emma ouviu de novo entusiasmada em como o Henry havia pego um leitão grande, o qual ele queria trazer pra casa, mas a mamãe era ‘lérgica’

“Eu era?” Regina perguntou do corredor. E a julgar pela pose tranquila, relaxando no batente da porta, ela já estava ali por algum tempo.

“Era!” Henry exclamou, saindo do colo de Emma e pulando pra cima e pra baixo em alegria.

 “Você ficava atchim! atchim! atchim!”

As duas mulheres gargalharam com a brincadeira do pequeno e Regina finalmente disse, “É hora de dar boa noite para a Emma.”

Henry correu ao encontro de Emma, que estava terminando de se levantar, e agarrou as pernas da loira. “Boa noite, Emma. Você vem também?”

Dessa vez Henry fez o pior dos olhares pidões e nem Regina resistiu. A morena revirou os olhos e concordou. “Muito bem.”

Emma colocou os desenhos na mesa de centro antes de pegar Henry em seu colo e seguir Regina até o quarto do pequeno. A pintura azul escura com o sistema solar e algumas constelações no teto era linda. Sem duvidas era uma das tentativas de Regina instigar a curiosidade do garoto em ciência.

Quando Emma colocou ele na cama, mãe e filho fizeram seu ritual rotineiro de antes de dormir, como colocar pijamas e escovar os dentes. Emma ficou observando no batente da porta quando, mas algo no quarto chamou mais a atenção da loira. A foto em cima da penteadeira era uma de Regina e Henry, e pelo visto era uma foto recente, pois o garoto já estava grande; Regina o abraçava por trás e os bracinhos de Henry estavam jogados pra trás, tentando copiar o gesto da mãe. Ela continuou observando e viu uma foto do aniversario de um ano, Henry grudado no pescoço de sua mãe como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Emma sorriu ao se lembrar do incidente com o palhaço, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando ela viu uma moldura menor, com um pedaço de papel a emoldurando. Era o pedaço de papel da tentativa frustrada de desenho de Emma. Um desenho de Henry assoprando as velinhas em seu aniversario. Borboletas assolaram seu estomago novamente e ela teve a sensação de estar flutuando. E elas saíram do seu estomago e se instalaram no coração ao se dar conta do sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

“Emma?” Regina a chamou ao sentar na cama de Henry.

Emma virou pra ver os dois morenos esperando por ela. Se desculpou rapidamente antes de ir até a cama, colocou as mãos no bolso de trás de sua calça por não saber o que fazer. Henry abriu um grande livro de historias, do qual a capa dizia “Era Uma Vez”, escolheu uma das historias e olhou em expectativa para sua mãe e para Emma. Emma assentiu, entendendo, e foi para o outro lado da cama, as duas mulheres fazendo um sanduiche de Henry. 

“Era uma vez, na floresta encantada, viva uma rainha e um corajoso cavalheiro...”

* * *

 

“Desculpa te manter acordada até tarde.” Emma disse, encostando no batente da porta, após Henry ter dormido. “E por bater na sua porta essa manhã. E por aparecer sem ter sido convidada.”

Regina balançou a cabeça, ignorando as desculpas e disse subitamente. “Ai meu Deus, eu esqueci do seu carro.”

“Tá beleza, tudo aqui fica a curta distancia, eu não ligo de andar. A garçonete do restaurante disse que ela e a avó dela têm uma pousada, então eu vou pra lá.”

“Olha só, já fazendo amigos.” Regina atentou.

“Ah você me conhece. A soldado órfã com uma baita disposição”

“Especialmente se você conseguir passa pela prefeita durona.”

“Tem um ‘incrível’ aí em algum lugar.”

Regina gargalhou, um som que Emma iria guardar pra sempre nos lugares mais profundos de sua mente, para se lembrar nos momentos difíceis, quando os dias não parecerem ter fim.

“Você pode ficar aqui,” Regina ofereceu. “eu não iria gostar se você se perdesse em minha cidade.”

Emma não conseguia expressar sua gratidão para a generosidade de Regina. Coisa que a morena mostrou ter algumas vezes. Emma assentiu, removeu sua jaqueta e seguiu a morena de volta ao escritório.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa semana posto mais um.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa o atraso gente, foi um mês caótico aqui em casa... minha mae ficou ruim, teve que fazer cirurgia de emergencia, minha avó foi pro hospital ruim do coração e minha cadela deu cria... entao estava uma loucura isso aqui rsrs 
> 
> mas vamo q vamo e tem capitulo novo na area. 
> 
> ps: capitulo nao revisado, qualquer erro bobo, por favor, desconsiderem... qualquer erro absurdo, por favor me avisem rsrs

_Emma manteve seus olhos abertos, estava sentada no banco do passageiro de um Jeep camuflado enquanto outro Jeep de igual aparecia seguia na frente; As equipes dos dois veículos estavam fazendo patrulha na área, poeira grudando nas rodas e um calor de matar. Os escassos arbustos secos são as únicas companhias dos soldados nas estradas desertas._

_O radio deu sinal de vida e Emma o pegou a tempo de ouvir a voz de August na linha. “Tá tudo tranquilo. Vamos andar mais um pouco e depois voltamos. Câmbio.”_

_“Entendido, câmbio.” Emma guardou o aparelho e olhou para Neal, que parecia estar prestes a fazer alguma piadinha._

_“Tá sempre tranquilo.” Emma disse._

_“Você vai chamar ele pelo radio pra gente voltar agora?”_

_Emma negou. “Deixa ele se divertir, você pode ir babar na foto da Tamara depois.”_

_Neal revirou os olhos, mas não negou e continuou dirigindo._

_Emma estava acostumada a patrulhas tranquilas. De vez em quando eles viam civis na estrada, alguns os xingavam e faziam gestos obscenos, mas nunca passou disso. Os dias eram longos, mas quando ela estava em patrulha, ela voltava para o acampamento menos exausta do que normalmente ela ficava, assim ela tinha mais tempo de ler as cartas de Regina ou escrever para ela. Regina tinha acabado de voltar de Nova Iorque e havia mandado para Emma um chaveiro com um cisne gravado no objeto. O gesto fez a loira sorrir e tocar em sua plaqueta de identificação no pescoço, onde ela tinha pendurado o chaveiro também._ Eu vi isso e lembrei de você, _Regina escreveu. Foi difícil pra loira esconder seu sorriso depois de ler essa frase._

_“Beleza pessoal.” August falou pelo radio. “Vamos vol-“_

_A linha ficou muda e o jeep da frente capotou pra fora da estrada, pedaços de vidro e metal voando pra todos os lados quando um foguete explodiu bem do lado do veiculo que estava capotando._

_“Droga.” Neal gritou, dando ré no jeep em que estavam quando outro foguete foi disparado, explodindo no local em eles estavam há poucos segundos._

_O Rosto de Emma envermelhou completamente por causa do fogo e do calor criados pelas explosões. Ela protegeu os olhos e esperou um novo ataque, viu com os olhos arregalados as duas crateras no chão, que quase viraram o tumulo das esquipes. Após quinze segundos de calma, Neal assumiu o volante novamente e saiu correndo em direção ao jeep danificado da outra equipe. Emma conseguia ver o motorista, inconsciente, caído sobre o volante e inclinando em direção ao banco do passageiro, a única coisa que o segurava era o cinto de segurança. Mas os ataques e sua posição o faziam vulnerável, então eles tinham que chegar até os feridos o mais rápido possível._

_E então mais tiros foram disparados. Emma agiu por instinto, se virou e disse para os homens atrás dela. "Nos dê cobertura"_

_Eles assentiram e saíram do jeep, com seus rifles em mãos, indo em direção às balas. Emma conseguiu ver, pela visão periférica, que uma moita na direção oposta deles estava se mexendo. Sem duvidas estavam camuflando os ataques, e a julgar pela distancia dos foguetes, mais alguns inimigos estavam escondidos nas montanhas._

 

_Ouvia-se metal contra metal quando as balas se chocavam contra o jeep. Um calor intenso subiu ao chegar perto por causa do fogo se dispersando pelo veículo danificado. Os gemidos dos feridos e os gritos dos agressores. Tudo isso desapareceu quando Emma viu August, caído e com o peso do jeep sobre seu corpo._

 

_"Soldado ferido!" Emma gritou, praticamente não percebendo a quantidade de balas vindo em sua direção, enquanto a loira corria em direção ao seu amigo. Foi graças a sua posição de baixo do veículo em chamas que ele conseguiu se proteger da chuva de balas vindo em sua direção, mas isso de nada adiantava, já que o jeep o deixava paralisado, pois suas pernas estavam presas entre o teto do carro e a estrada empoeirada._

 

_Se abaixando ao chegar em August, Emma rapidamente checou seus sinais vitais, e soltou um suspiro de alivio ao sentir o fraco pulso de seu amigo. Os cortes em seu rosto estavam cobertos de vidros e pela sua posição, Emma acredita que ele fora jogado pra fora do veículo durante o impacto._  Jesus Cristo tinha tanto sangue! _Os olhos do rapaz abriram ligeiramente quando o mesmo tossiu. Um liquido vermelho escapando de seus lábios. Foi nesse momento que Emma realmente tomou consciência da gravidade da situação. Não só suas pernas estavam presas de baixo do carro, como tinha uma mancha vermelha enorme em suas costelas que crescia a cada minuto. Ela palpou ao redor da ferida gentilmente e sentiu a ponta do enorme pedaço de vidro._

 

_"Aguenta August." Emma rosnou e deu um puxão forte em seu superior, tentando livrar sua perna._

 

_O grito de dor do rapaz reverberou na cabeça da loira._

 

_"Emma se abaixa!" Ela ouviu Neal gritar, mas seu pensamento estava em August e como ela iria tirá-lo de lá. Sua perna estava quase pra fora, e ela sabia que iria doer pra caramba puxar ele de lá, mas ela não tinha outra escolha. Ela tinha que salvá-lo. Ela não deixaria ele ali._

 

_Emma pegou por baixo dos braços de August e puxou, ignorando todos os barulhos, exceto pelos urros de dor de seu amigo ao ser tirado de baixo do jeep. A pressão liberada fez com que Emma caísse pra trás quando a perna de August saiu de baixo do peso do veículo, caindo direto em campo aberto, e o carro não o protegendo mais._

_Em um segundo Emma tentou alcança-lo, tentou pegar sua mão, seu ombro, qualquer lugar pra puxá-lo de volta pra ela. No segundo seguinte uma bala atravessou a cabeça dele._

_Os barulhos cessaram, o tempo parecia ter parado. Emma abriu a boca, mas o grito que ela queria dar não saía enquanto ela encarava o corpo sem vida de seu irmão._

_“Não!”_ Ela tentou se livrar da pessoa que a estava segurando. _“Não!”_

_“Emma._ Emma, acorda.”

 

Emma levantou com tudo. Rolou para o outro lado da cama, levantando as mãos em uma posição de defesa. Sua cabeça estava girando. Os gritos de August ainda estavam soando alto em seus ouvidos. Seu corpo morto estava pra sempre gravado em sua mente.

 

“Emma.” A voz que ela ouviu era calma, e levou cerda de meio segundo para Emma perceber que era Regina. Do outro lado da cama, com uma cara pra lá de preocupada. “Você tá bem?”

 

Emma assentiu e olhou ao seu redor para ter certeza de que não estava mais no campo de batalha. Ela estava em casa. Ela estava na casa de Regina. No quarto de visitas. August estava vivo e bem. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu de novo. “Sim.”

 

Regina balançou a cabeça em entendimento. “Pesadelo?”

 

“Sim.” Emma finalmente saiu do outro lado da cama e foi até a cabeceira da cama, acomodando a cabeça lá.

 

“Acontece sempre?” Regina perguntou hesitante e se sentou na beirada da cama.

 

“As vezes.” Emma respondeu. “Eu não queria te acordar.”

 

“A maternidade fez com que meu sono ficasse leve.” Regina admitiu.

 

Emma sorriu, inclinando a cabeça e contando até dez para que os barulhos em sua mente sumissem. Quando ela os abriu novamente, ela viu Regina a observando, claramente preocupada. Apesar de o sol já estar saindo, Regina tremeu no quarto quase não usado, passando suas mãos pra cima e pra baixo em seus braços, arrepios de frio visíveis em sua pele e Emma, mais uma vez, se sentiu mal por ter acordado a mulher que tanto a ajudou.

 

“Você tá bem?” A pergunta claramente encobria inúmeras outras perguntas, e Emma ouviu todas elas.

 

Compartimentar era a chave do serviço. Um soldado lutava melhor quando não tinha sentimento no meio, Emma sabia disso. Oras, foi isso que fez ela encarar as piores famílias adotivas que ela teve. Mas ela também sabia as consequências disso, como as historias de terror do TEPT (Transtorno do estresse pós-traumático*), e ir pra casa uma outra pessoa. Eu Não. Emma pensou. Isso não aconteceria com ela. Então ela resolveu ser honesta, balançou a cabeça e agarrou o lençol. “Eu não consegui salvar o August.” Ela admitiu.

 

Um breve momento de confusão nublou os pensamentos de Regina, mas logo em seguida a boca da morena se abriu, ao entender. “Ah”.

 

“Eu o expus e ele foi morto.” A loira continuou, ainda agarrada ao lençol. “E eu acho que fui eu quem colocou a arma na cabeça dele.”

 

“Emma,” Regina disse cuidadosamente, subindo mais na cama, para ficar perto da loira, colocando a mão em seu braço, mas o movimento não diminuiu a tensão de Emma. “Você salvou a vida dele. Você voltou até ele e conseguiu a ajuda médica que ele precisava.”

 

Emma riu secamente. “Pra ele poder viver o resto da vida confinado numa cadeira de rodas ou com uma prótese?”

 

“Pra ele poder _viver.”_ Regina foi acariciando o braço de Emma, até que chegou até a mão dela, a pegou e começou a acariciar em círculos as costas da mão da loira. Com o movimento, Emma deixou a tensão ir embora e relaxou um pouco. “Ele parece insatisfeito pra você?”

 

Emma deu de ombros, e finalmente olhando nos olhos da morena. “Ela fala que tá tudo bem, mas eu vi as garrafas de cerveja. Tá sendo difícil pra ele.”

 

“Assim como deveria ser. Ele sofreu uma mudança enorme e muito brusca na vida.” Regina a lembrou. “A vida dele mudou drasticamente, mas ele pode continuar vivendo. Eu entendo a culpa que você deve estar sentindo, mas você não foi a pessoa que machucou a perna dele. Você foi a pessoa que o trouxe pra casa.”

 

Emma ficou quieta por um momento, reprisando o acontecimento em sua mente. Emma sabia que isso podia acontecer quando se alistou. Ela sabia dos riscos e estava disposta a correr todos eles. Ela suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo com sua mão livre. “Poderia ter sido pior...” Ela disse.

 

“E poderia ter sido melhor. Mas sua atitude foi honrosa e generosa. Nunca se esqueça disso soldado.”

 

Emma sorriu. A tensão e a culpa indo embora, ela acariciou de volta a mão da morena. “Não vou esquecer.”

Regina deu um pequeno sorriso, o qual a loira retribuiu timidamente. “Você se sente melhor?”

 

Emma assentiu. “É bom falar com alguém. Bem mais rápido que carta.”

 

“Mais agradável de se ver também.” Regina disse antes de pensar em suas palavras. Emma ergue uma sobrancelha, intrigada, que fez com que Regina corasse e gaguejasse ao tentar se explicar. Algo que Emma achou extremamente fofo e adorável. Sem duvidas a poderosa prefeita nunca havia ficado sem palavras. “Quer dizer, falar com alguém é mais gostoso do que ler palavras numa folha.”

 

Emma riu e relaxou mais na cama. “Tenho certeza que foi isso que você quis dizer.”

 

Regina revirou os olhos, olhando suavemente a loira na cama antes de seu olhar ir até o chaveiro pendurado em sua placa de identificação, no seu pescoço. “Você guardou.” Regina se inclinou para ver o chaveiro de cisne no meio das plaquinhas de identificação.

 

Emma olhou pra baixo ao sentir o toque de Regina e instintivamente segurou o chaveiro em suas mãos, esbarrando nas mãos de Regina ao fazer isso. A morena não tentou se esquivar, ao invés disso, levou a mão até o chaveiro e esfregou a gravura do objeto.

 

“Sim,” Emma disse, levantando um pouco o chaveiro e ambas as mulheres o examinado bem de perto. “Por que não guardaria?”

 

“Eu não esperava que você usasse em você mesmo...” Regina levou sua mão até as plaquinhas de identificação, observando o pedaço de metal. “Eu sempre me perguntei o que eram essas plaquinhas.”

 

“São placas de identificação.” Emma explicou, pegando a que Regina estava e levando mais perto da morena, mostrando o que estava gravado no objeto. “Tem meu nome, CPF e tipo sanguíneo. Tem duas placas para que uma possa ficar com o corpo no caso...”

 

“No caso do corpo não poder ser retirado na hora.” Regina adivinhou, encontrando com o olhar da loira, que assentiu.

 

“E a placa que eles levam, quem eles notificam no caso de uma fatalidade?”

 

“Geralmente o cônjuge, mas pode ser o parente mais próximo ou o contato de emergência.”

 

“Quem eles notificam no caso de acontecer algo com você?” Regina perguntou.

 

Emma mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha, dando de ombros. “Eu não sei, eu não coloquei o nome de ninguém.”

 

“Por que não?” Regina perguntou alarmada.

 

“De orfanato pra orfanato pra campo de treinamento, lembra?” Emma disse com um pequeno sorriso. “Nenhum contato. Eu sou uma custodia glorificada do Estado.”

 

Regina abriu a boca, mas assim que ela pudesse falar algo, as duas mulheres viraram a cabeça na direção do som do alarme soando alto no quarto da morena.

 

Emma se espreguiçou e olhou para Regina. “É, bom dia, Regina.”

 

Regina sorriu e se levantou. “Eu vou desligar o alarme e deixar você voltar para a cama.”

 

E sua fala foi inútil, já que Emma já tinha se levantado e estava arrumando a cama. “Eu levanto com o sol. Acho que vou ir dar uma corrida.”

 

“É claro.” Regina disse, escorada na parede e impressionada pela habilidade de Emma de fazer a cama. Quem olhasse para a loira questionaria sua disciplina, já que a aparência descontraída e jovial era sua característica mais marcante, mas a rotina e o dever estava em seu sangue e se mostrava nos mais raros momentos.

 

Emma sorriu quando Regina corou ao se lembrar que sua camisola revelava mais do que ela esperava. A pressa de acordar a Emma foi tanta, que a morena nem se lembrou de pegar um robe para pôr por cima. Tentando esconder o riso, Emma tentou deixar Regina o mais confortável possível ao andar pelo quarto de calcinha e regata branca. Regina saiu do quarto e logo o som do despertador cessou, ao voltar para o quarto de Emma, a morena estava com um robe amarrado firmemente em seu corpo.

 

“Eu não vou conseguir fazer aquele tour que eu prometi com você hoje. Eu tenho umas reuniões que não consegui remarcar.”

 

“Sem problemas, vou explorar a cidade.” Emma foi até sua mochila pegar sua roupa de corrida antes de se lembrar de algo. “meu tênis tá na minha mala no carro.”

 

“Certo,” Regina se lembrou. “Eu vou ligar pro Xerife.”

* * *

 

A corrida de Emma teve que ser deixada pra mais tarde, e então ela decidiu fazer flexões no quarto enquanto Regina tomava um banho. Foi logo depois da primeira sessão de cinquenta flexões que ela sentiu um garotinho pular em suas costas, interrompendo seu exercício.

 

“bom dia Emma!!” Henry agarrou seu pescoço e a abraçou como se fosse um Coala.

 

A loira sorriu ao sentir o garoto em seus ombros, sua voz ainda de sono e um dragão de pelúcia em sua mão. Ela continuou seu exercício, usando seu corpo para acordar mais o garoto. “Ei pequenino.”

 

“Você é um cavalinho.” Henry se endireitou nas costas de Emma, e agarrou sua blusa para fazer de rédea.

 

“Um cavalo?” Emma ficou de quatro e andou pelo quarto. Ela parou por um momento, se levantando para ficar de joelhos, colocando suas mãos para trás e segurando Henry.

 

“Emma” Ele riu, segurando fortemente no pescoço da loira. “Eu cai”

 

“Segura firme!” Ela voltou a ficar de quatro e percorreu o quarto novamente.

 

O dragão que Henry estava segurando caiu de sua mão, mas Emma foi rápida e pegou a pelúcia, simultaneamente, ela tirou Henry de suas costas, o segurou em seus braços e o jogou na cama. A risada do garoto era contagiosa e Emma começou a fazer cócegas nele. A loira engrossou um pouco a voz ao pegar o dragão de pelúcia e ir em direção ao pescoço de Henry. “Eu vou comer você! AArrh”

 

“Socorro mamãe!” Henry pediu ajuda explodindo de rir, ao ver sua mãe parada no batente da porta com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

 

Emma se endireitou imediatamente quando ela percebeu que Regina estava na porta. “Oi.” Ela mostrou o dragão e deu de ombros. “Deve ser carnívoro.”

 

Os olhos de Regina brilhavam de felicidade e a morena não conseguia parar de sorrir ao ver seu filho pegando a mão da loira e aproximando novamente até ele para continuarem a brincadeira.

 

“Eu tô vendo.” Regina disse ao perceber que a tática de Henry deu certo e Emma voltou a fazer cocegas nele. “Ele tem mais cocegas no pescoço.”

 

“Mamãe!” Henry fez uma cara de bravo, que imediatamente se transformou em risos quando Emma começou a coçar seu pescoço. 

* * *

 

Emma fechou a porta de seu carro, ainda com o trava rodas, e colocou a mochila nas costas. Depois de deixar Henry na creche, Regina ligou para o xerife, mas deu na caixa-postal dizendo que o mesmo estava fora em patrulha. Então as duas mulheres foram caminhando até a torre do relógio para que Emma pudesse pegar suas coisas.

 

“Então, aquele restaurante tem acomodações de hotel também, né?”

 

Regina puxou sua jaqueta para se proteger da fria brisa da manhã enquanto ela e Emma cruzavam a rua. “Bobagem, você vai ficar comigo.”

 

Emma ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um risinho. “Ah é?”

“É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.” Regina disse e apontou para o fusca atrás delas, do outro lado da rua. “E mais, eu vou ter que te abandonar pelo resto do dia.”

 

A loira riu alto e arrumou sua mochila. “O fato de eu ter aparecido de surpresa e você não conseguir ser tão hospitaleira como normalmente seria está te matando, né?”

 

Regina a repreendeu com o olhar, o que só fez com a loira risse mais. “Você tem meu numero, né?”

 

“Sim”

 

“E o endereço da prefeitura?”

 

“Sim”

“E você lembra o caminho de volta pra casa?” Regina parou quando Emma reprimiu um riso. “O que?”

 

“Eu mal posso esperar para quando o Henry começar a namorar,” Emma disse. “Se você tá assim comigo, eu tenho dó da pobre alma que ele trará pra casa.”

 

“Bem, já chega de previsões pela manhã.” Regina bufou e se virou. “E eu te vejo mais tarde, soldado.”

 

Emma riu, e observou a morena descendo a rua. Ela lançou um olhar aguçado em direção a morena quando Regina se virou e viu a loira ainda a observando, balançando a cabeça, Regina continuou andando pela rua em direção à prefeitura.

 

“Então ela está viva.”

 

Emma se virou e viu Ruby vindo em sua direção com um par de saltos de matar e um short que com certeza faltava um pedaço de pano. A jovem estava terminando de amarrar o final da blusa no laço de seu peito, mostrando seu piercing de umbigo vermelho. 

 

“Você tava preocupada?” Emma perguntou, esperando Ruby para que o par pudesse andar junto. 

 

“Sinceramente? É, eu tava. Ninguém sai ileso depois de deixar a prefeita nervosa.”

 

“Todo mundo me diz isso, mas eu realmente não entendo vocês.” Emma disse.

 

“Séro?” Ruby perguntou, sem acreditar. “Ela travou seu carro. Uma multa teria sido mais que o suficiente.”

 

“É, mas ela vai resolver isso.”

 

Ruby bufou para a loira ao entrarem no estacionamento do restaurante. “E como você conhece a prefeita?”

 

“Somo amigas.” Emma disse.

 

“Sério? Eu achei que você estivesse mentindo sobre isso.” Ruby admitiu. “Eu não sabia que a Prefeita Mill tivesse amigos.”

 

Um barbudo fedendo a bebida que estava sentado no balcão tirou sarro do comentário de Ruby. “Aposto que ela paga bem para fingirem.”

 

“Ei.” Emma disse nervosa, jogando sua mochila no chão do lado do balcão. “Você não conhece ela como eu conheço.”

 

Ruby se meteu no meio dos dois e os apresentou, ignorando o olhar furioso de sua vó por ter chegado tarde novamente. “Emma, Leroy. Leroy, Emma.”

 

Leroy olhou a loira de cima a baixo e respondeu seu comentário de forma maliciosa. “Ah então você a conhece no sentido bíblico?”

 

Emma girou os olhos e ignorou o homem. Foi Ruby quem tirou sarro da presunção do barbudo. “Bem, ela passou a noite lá.”

 

“E ela ainda tá viva?” Leroy perguntou desacreditando.

 

“E então, vai me servir ou não?” Emma perguntou alto, acabando com a gracinha dos dois.

* * *

 

Regina torceu o nariz ao falar com o Xerife Graham pelo telefone. Depois de uma manhã estressante cheia de reuniões, a ultima coisa que ela precisava era do xerife reclamar dizendo que seguiu rigidamente suas ordens e queria saber porquê agora ela quer que ele desfaça tudo.

“Eu entendo perfeitamente que mandei você travar o Volkswagen na frente da torre do relógio, mas você entende o que eu estou lhe dizendo agora xerife?” Regina perguntou calma e claramente, para que ele entendesse de uma vez por todas. O rapaz era magnifico em rastrear dálmatas perdidos pela floresta, mas o inglês puro e simples parecia ser um problema para ele.  Graham bufou cansado.

 

“Você quer que eu tire o trava rodas.”

 

Regina sorriu e bateu as mãos em sua mesa em forma de comemoração. “Isso!!! Agora você entendeu. E eu espero que o carro esteja livre antes das cinco da tarde, ou haverá consequências.”

Regina desligou o telefone e fechou os olhos na esperança de mandar um pouco do estresse embora.

 

Era uma vergonha que ela trabalhasse com tanta gente incompetente. A chegada inesperada de Emma pegou Regina de surpresa, mas a morena, incrivelmente, não estava nenhum pouco incomodada com a presença da loira. Ter Emma em sua varanda depois de descobrir quem ela realmente era tirou Regina dos eixos, mas o choque foi completamente substituído quando Emma disse _oi._ Por três anos ela se perguntava quem era essa corajosa mulher com quem trocava confidencias suas e de seu filho através de cartas. E a leveza das conversas que elas tiveram após o encontro pessoal só fez Regina ter certeza absoluta de que ela e a loira tinham realmente uma verdadeira amizade – um pouco fora do comum, Regina admite, mas ver Emma pela primeira provocou algo dentro da morena, algo muito diferente da frieza e indiferença que ela mantinha com qualquer outra pessoa.

 

Emma estava realmente _aqui_ , e apesar do começo meio complicado, por alguma razão, Emma continuou a ver a Regina das cartas e não a que todos os outros cidadãos da cidade viam.

Regina podia contar em uma mão o numero de pessoas com quem ela já se abriu alguma vez na vida, e ela estava feliz em adicionar a loira nessa conta. Honestamente, ela sempre ficava um pouco nervosa com a ideia de conhecer Emma. E se ela fosse muito agressiva? Muito rígida? – o que fazia Regina lembrar-se de sua mãe. Ou e se Emma não fosse nada como ela se descrevia nas cartas?

 

E pela primeira vez, Regina estava mais que feliz de estar errada.

 

Emma era uma jovem soldado procurando por seu lugar no mundo. Ela era exatamente como em suas mensagens, a animação nas palavras da soldado quando ela escrevia sobre Henry era contagiante, mas nada se comparou quando Regina viu o menino no colo da loira, ambos com lindos sorrisos no rosto e brincando de cócegas.

 

Uma batida na porta fez a prefeita se assustar, sair de seu mundinho particular de pensamentos felizes e voltar para a realidade, ficando na hora muito brava com a interrupção. “O que é?” Ela disse hostilmente ao intruso.

 

Ela encontrou um sorriso divertido no rosto da pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos ao ver Emma entrando na sala. “Eles me avisaram sobre seu temperamento,” Emma disse divertida.

 

“Um dia na cidade e você já faz parte do clube de rumores de Storybrooke. Deixa eu adivinhar, foi a senhorita Lucas que lhe passou todas as atualizações dos rumores?” Regina perguntou.

 

“Se você tá falando da Ruby então é, apesar de eu ainda não ter recebido nem meu certificado e nem minha camiseta de membro oficial do clube.” Emma respondeu em tom de piada. “Eu sei que você tá ocupada e tal, mas eu queria te trazer o almoço como agradecimento por me deixar ficar.”

 

Regina sorriu e levantou de sua mesa, aceitando a oferta da loira. “Obrigada. Está gostando da cidade?”

 

“Você tinha toda razão quando disse que era pequena.” Emma admitiu, seguindo Regina até sua mesa, sentando no lado oposto da morena. “Aposto que o restaurando é onde os legais frequentam.”

 

“Eu não o frequento muito, então não deve ser esse o lugar.” Regina disse casualmente, dando de ombros e abrindo o saco com a salada de frango dentro.

 

A boca de Emma se abriu e ela disse zombando “Você acabou de fazer uma piada? Porque me disseram que você tirou o osso das piadas de seu corpo.”

 

Regina colocou o indicador em seus lábios como se fosse pra Emma manter segredo e perguntou pra loira, sussurrando “Como você sabia?”

 

“Eu lembro de você ter mencionado já.”

 

Elas começaram a rir, mas antes de que Regina pudesse começar a comer, outra batida soou na porta e a morena viu sua tímida secretaria e um executivos, então Regina se lembrou do horário que estava marcado para ter uma reunião com o homem.

 

“O dever chama?” Emma adivinhou, se levantando de seu lugar e indo em direção a porta.

 

Com um olhar frio e silencioso para as pessoas paradas na sua porta, Regina os mandou esperarem lá fora enquanto desviava sua atenção para Emma, a morena se desculpou. “Te encontro em casa.” 

* * *

 

Storybrooke era uma cidade pequena. A sua resistência de se integrar à sociedade moderna era evidente devido ao fato de falta de redes de fast food ou grandes lojas. O fato de poder andar a cidade inteira durante o dia refletia o quão pequena a cidade era. Mas era a língua do povo que fazia de Storybrooke oficialmente uma cidade pequena.

 

A loira estranha que tinha dirigido até a cidade há uma semana era o assunto da cidade. Claro que de vez em quando aparecia um ou outro estranho na cidade, mas todos só paravam para abastecer e comer algo e já seguiam seu rumo, ninguém nunca ficou mais que um dia ou dois. E o mais intrigante é que ninguém nunca havia ido para Storybrooke com o único objetivo de visitar Regina Mills.

 

Esse era o único motivo do qual Emma ainda era o assunto da cidade. O povo dizia que ela era tão normal quanto qualquer outra pessoa, e não uma pessoa super tímida que não se mistura com ninguém, inclusive Ruby já tinha comprovado que a loira estava em pleno exercício de sua capacidade mental e não estava sendo chantageada nem nada para ficar na presença de Regina. Boastos se espalharam que Regina, inclusive, tirou o resto da semana de folga e tirou o Henry da creche pela semana também, tudo isso confirmado pela professora do garoto, a senhoria Tina Bell. Vários residentes juraram ter visto o trio varias vezes, andando pelas ruas, indo ao restaurante, indo ver as paisagens da cidade, e segundo o próprio Xerife, a família Mills tinha ido até fazer trilha pelas florestas.

 

Mas os boatos que se espalharam feito brasa ao vento foi de que sua prefeita fora vista voltando da trilha de botas próprias para a atividade e usando calças jeans, tudo isso acompanhado de torta de cereja no restaurante depois e o que mais chocou todos os moradores foi de que Emma fez Regina rir.

 

Era um som que nenhum morador de Storybrooke ouviu em momento algum. Ela brincava e ria com seu filho mas seus momentos com o garoto eram privados e não dividia com ninguém. Ver a prefeita tão solta e sorridente era algo que todos precisavam ver com os próprios olhos para acreditarem. E era exatamente isso que os poucos sortudos que foram convidados para a festinha de aniversario de Henry, seja pais dos amiguinhos do garoto ou a Granny e Ruby Lucas que estavam planejando o evento, estavam loucos para ver. 

* * *

 

“Isso é cenoura e brócolis?” Emma perguntou ao entrar na cozinha depois que a sala de estar fora decorada com colagens de castelos, príncipes e princas, cavaleiros e dragões. “As crianças tem só três aninhos.”

 

“E todos têm dentinhos suficientes para apodrecerem se se entucharem de doces. Eles vão ganhar um biscoito quando forem para a sala de estar” Regina disse, enquanto montava em uma bandeja uma bonita salada de vegetais, e em seguida uma outra bandeja cheia de maças, uvas e amoras.

 

“Ei mas pera lá... só um biscoito. Não vai exagerar nas comidas não saudáveis.”  Emma atentou a morena, deu um sorriso sacana e foi em direção ao armário.

 

“Você vai usar o forno?” Regina perguntou, ao ver Emma pegando alguns rolos de papel alumínio.

 

“É para um pequeno príncipe.”

 

Como se tivesse escutado, Henry entrou feito um tiro na cozinha, animado para sua festinha. Foi difícil para Emma e Regina conseguirem fazer o pequeno dormir na noite anterior, tamanha sua animação, e ambas ainda tiveram sua noite de sono atrapalhada quando o garoto entrou no meio da noite nos quartos para perguntar se já era hora da festa. Emma o havia ajudado a fazer uma espada de papelão enquanto Regina fazia a janta e a loira teve a infelicidade de acordar com vários cutucões da espada de papelão as duas da manhã.

 

“Eles já chegaram?” Henry pulava pra cima e pra baixo feito macaco, a espadinha amarrada em seu quadril balançava junto com o garoto. “Ele já chegaram? Eles já chegaram?”

 

Emma riu e olhou em direção a Regina. “Aposto que as viagens de carro são divertidas.”

 

“Você não faz nem ideia.” Regina disse, olhando o garotinho hiperativo e se ajoelhou junto dele para arrumar seu cabelo que já estava todo bagunçado. “eles vão chegar jaja, bebe”

 

“Vem garoto,” Emma chamou, se ajoelhando ao lado de Regina. “Vamos te transformar num cavaleiro.” 

* * *

 

Regina era perfeccionista, qualquer um podia ver isso claramente. Mas depois de três anos planejando festas de aniversario, o estresse e a preocupação de que algo poderia dar errado sempre a pegavam de jeito. Primeiro havia sido o incidente com o palhaço, depois foi a alergia no segundo aniversario – mas serio, quem é alérgico a goiaba? Entretanto, esse ano, o estresse ainda não havia chegado, e Regina estava esperando por ele ansiosamente, já sabendo o que lhe aguardava.

 

Granny e Ruby tinham chegado quinze minutos antes do horário marcado para começar a festa com as comidas prontas. Graham foi o segundo e trouxe uma piñata, mas assim que Regina viu a bexiga em forma de dragão cheia de doces, a morena o mandou pra fora, dizendo que ele era um idiota e que se ele quisesse que as crianças cutucassem seu olho com espetos, ele podia fazer isso em sua própria festa. Assim que ele saiu, as crianças da creche do Henry começaram a chegar fantasiados de pequenos príncipes e princesas. Regina os acharia fofos se a morena não estivesse à espera de um desastre acontecer.

 

As crianças começaram a brincar pela casa, Henry com sua espada e, agora com seu escudo, saiu correndo atrás de Pongo, que tinha um chapéu de dragão amarrado em sua cabeça e que estava soltando seu fogo feito de baba em todos os cidadãos do castelo dos Mills.

 

“Oi.” Emma se aproximou de Regina, que observava de longe as crianças brincarem enquanto os adultos convidados se entrosavam na sala e na cozinha. “Tem bastante adulto aqui.”

 

“Sim.” Regina disse, nunca tirando os olhos das crianças.

 

“E você não tá falando com nenhum deles.” A loira disse, apontando ao redor do ambiente, onde tinha Ruby conversando com o dono de Pongo, um homem ruivo meio calvo que tinha uma quedinha por ternos, e alguns outros adultos espalhados pela sala.

 

“Eu tô falando com você.”

 

“Bom, segundo você, eu sou uma criança.”

 

Finalmente Regina desviou a atenção das crianças e olhou para a loira, que tinha uma espada de papelão amarrada atrás das costas. “Eu te chamei de imatura porque você fez uma pra você.” Regina apontou para a espada.

“Ah, qual é... isso aqui é legal pra caramba.!” Emma exibiu sua espada, a qual ela também tinha embrulhado em papel alumínio. Uma maça foi desenhada no cabo da espada e Emma disse que era a insígnia da família Mills.

 

“E isso aqui?” Regina apontou para os braceletes, também feitos de alumínio, nos braços da loira.

 

“O garoto queria combinar.” Ela se defendeu.

 

“E você não se vê como uma cavaleira.” Regina brincou, voltando a olhar as crianças.

 

Emma virou os olhos, saindo de lá apenas por um momento, e quando a loira voltou, Regina sentiu algo sendo colocado em sua cabeça. Ela automaticamente estendeu a mão para saber o que era o objeto sendo colocado e viu que era um chapéu em cone com uma fita pendurada na ponta. Ela olhou o chapéu e viu a mesma insígnia que tinha na espada de Emma e no escudo de Henry na base do chapéu. “Então você é uma princesa”, a loira sorriu.

 

“Eu seria uma rainha” Regina não se aguentou e brincou com a loira, devolvendo o sorriso e revirando os olhos ao ter que colocar de volta o chapéu na cabeça. “Melhorou?”

 

“Muito.”

 

O grito de Henry fez com que as mulheres pulassem com o suto. Pronto! Regina pensou. Um desastre aconteceu. Mas quando ela virou para a direção do barulho, ela viu Henry grudado em Pongo, e o dálmata lambendo o garoto sem parar.

 

“Socorro mamãe! Socorro Emma! O Dragão vai me comer!” Henry falava entre as lambidas.

 

“O príncipe do castelo Mills precisa de ajuda” Emma disse alto para todos na sala ouvirem.

 

“Se ao menos houvesse um cavaleiro por aqui...” Regina entrou na brincadeira.

 

Emma sorriu e levantou sua espada, andando até as crianças que tentavam evitar as lambidas de Pongo. “Alguém disse dragão?” 

* * *

 

Emma se jogou no sofá, um saco cheio de lixo em uma mão e um saco cheio de presentes em outra. Não era tarde da noite, mas ela já estava sentindo o peso do dia em seu corpo. Ela tinha resgatado o príncipe Henry do dragão, e de acordo com Henry, a rainha Regina tinha que fazer um grande favor à cavaleira. O guardanapo com desenhos de balões azuis e vermelhos que tinha sido o presente ainda estava no bolso de Emma.

 

Sua espada estava encaixada em seu cinto e sua armadura havia sido destruída pelo dragão, mas para a felicidade das crianças e até recebendo aplausos de Regina, Emma havia ganhado a luta. Agora o pequeno príncipe havia sido direcionado até seu quarto e descansava em seus aposentos reais. O sono tinha vindo extremamente rápido naquela noite.

 

Emma olhou pra cima quando Regina entrou na sala e sentou-se ao seu lado com um prato com bolo dentro em sua mão.

 

“É o ultimo pedaço.” Regina disse, colocando um pedaço em sua boca.

 

Emma olhou boquiaberta para a morena ao vê-la colocando outro pedaço em sua boca. “Ei, eu esperei por esse bolo desde ontem a noite”

 

Emma não foi sutil ao roubar o garfo de Regina e pegar um pedaço de bolo para si. Ela gemeu quando o bolo derreteu em sua boca. “Puta merda, eu ainda não acredito que foi você que fez esse bolo.”

 

“Você tá surpresa?” Regina perguntou, pegando de volta o garfo. “E obrigada por contaminar meu garfo com seus germes”

 

Emma riu alto e relaxou no sofá. “De nada”

 

“Essa foi a primeira festa que não teve nenhum acidente.” Regina disse, dando o garfo de volta para Emma.

 

“É porque eu tô aqui” Emma pegou o garfo e comeu mais um pedaço.

 

Regina revirou os olhos, mas não negou nada e pegou o garfo de volta da loira.

 

Emma esticou os braços no sofá e abriu a boca querendo mais um pedaço de bolo. A loira ficou surpresa quando, bufando um pouco, Regina pegou um pedaço com o garfo e levou até sua boca.

 

“Então você faz esse negocio de aniversario todo ano...” Emma perguntou.

 

“É assim que geralmente são os aniversários.” Regina zombou.

 

“Correr atrás de crianças é um emprego de período integral.” A loira comentou.

 

Regina riu. “Você atira com armas e vai em missões e patrulhas e luta contra soldados inimigos. Você tá me dizendo que algumas crianças de três anos são mais intimidadoras que lutar em uma guerra?”

 

“Claro.” Emma disse, roubando o garfo. Mas sua tentativa foi em vã, pois Regina previu o movimento e não a deixou pegar o garfo. “Ei.”

“Suas habilidades de sobrevivência estão ruins, soldado.” Regina se moveu pra tras no sofá quando Emma se ajoelhou para tentar pegar o garfo.

 

Emma distraiu Regina com sua mão direita e furtivamente pegou o garfo com sua mão esquerda. “Ha!” Emma zombou ao ver o olhar de surpresa de Regina. Ela dividiu o ultimo pedaço em dois e deu metade para a morena.

 

“Você joga sujo” Regina disse, impressionada.

 

“Você tem que jogar sujo se você quiser sobreviver.” Emma terminou seu pedaço e pegou o prato da mão de Regina, o colocando na mesa de centro.

 

“Você podia ser politica.”

 

“Você podia ser uma sargento durona”

 

“Eu prefiro manipulação a ter que erguer minha voz.” Regina admitiu.

 

“Você tem certeza que não era uma rainha na vida passada?”

 

“A julgar pela fixação do Henry com o período medieval eu não duvidaria.” Regina se levantou, pegando o saco de lixo que estava com Emma e o colocou no lixo. “A gente não jantou praticamente, então você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu tenho certeza de que consigo fazer alguma coisa além de fatias frango.”

 

“Depois de você, Sua Majestade.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, nao vou conseguir prometer atualizações semanais devido aos acontecimentos recentes, mas vou tentar ao maximo pra conseguir traduzir um capitulo por semana, caso contrario, será um caitulo a cada 15 dias. 
> 
> Bjssss


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem o atraso... 
> 
> Segue mais um capitulooo
> 
> Bjao!

“Olha só quem finalmente se lembrou de mim” August brincou, quando Emma lhe telefonou no dia seguinte a festa de Henry, domingo. Ela tinha chegado de sua corrida e se trocado depois de um rápido banho, então pediu para usar o telefone de Regina para ligar para seu amigo. Lá estava no escritório de Regina, sentada atrás de uma bela mesa, numa cadeira de couro mais confortável que muitas camas em que ela teve que dormir durante a vida. O risinho ouvido através do telefone fez Emma revirar os olhos.

“Eu te liguei três dias atrás. ” Emma o lembrou.

“Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido nesse meio tempo. Eu poderia ter-” ele parou de repente, e Emma fechou os olhos tentando se livrar das imagens que surgiram em sua mente. August limpou a garganta e prosseguiu. “Deixa quieto. Eu arrumei um gato. ”

E isso foi o suficiente para que Emma abrisse os olhos e pensar que tinha ouvido coisa. Claro que as vezes August falava alguma coisa absurda, mas nem ferrando que ele tinha acabado de dizer o que disse. “Como? ”

“Eu arrumei um gato. ” Ele repetiu. “Ele é branco e preto e eu coloquei o nome dele de Figaro. ”  

“Esse não é o gato daquela velha que mora duas portas depois de você? ” Emma perguntou, já sentindo a tensão das imagens ir embora.

“Não.” August respondeu, apesar de Emma poder ouvir um tom meio birrento em sua voz.

“Ele é meu...agora.”

“ _Agora”_ Ela zuou ele. “August, você não pode sair por aí roubando o gato dos outros.”

“Eu não roubei ele. Eu tava subindo no elevador e ele pulou no meu colo. A velha tem um monte já, e eu solto ele à noite. ” Ele disse essa última parte como se melhorasse o fato de ele ter roubado o bichano.

“Eu tô vendo seu nariz crescendo daqui. ”

“Você tá me chamando de mentiroso, soldado? ”  August disse em sua voz autoritária.

Emma riu e um pensamento surgiu e ela perguntou. “Então, você tem bebido? ”

Houve uma pausa antes de August responder alegremente. “Na verdade, eu tô escrevendo. Muito. Não como se eu fosse o Hemingway, mas tô. Meu psiquiatra disse que ajuda muito a ajeitar os pensamentos e os sentimentos e todas as coisas boas. ”

“Você sempre quis escrever. ” Emma lembrou.

“As mulheres adoram. ”

“Ahh, eu aposto que elas ficam em cima de você por causa da sua alma sensível. ”

“Essa não é a única coisa que elas ficam em cima.” Ele disse e antes de terminar a frase já estava gargalhando.

Emma riu junto com o amigo e revirou os olhos por conta de suas obscenidades. “Mas você tá bem né?” Ela perguntou de novo, pra ter certeza.

“Nunca estive melhor”

Emma ouviu a verdade em sua resposta. Eles brincaram um pouco mais antes de ele começar a perguntar sobre a festinha do Henry e ela lhe dizer, em todos os detalhes, de como fora um sucesso.

“Eu vou levar ele numa loja hoje pra ele escolher uma bicicleta.” Emma disse.

“Você vai dar pra ele uma bicicleta?” August perguntou, surpreso.

“Tipo uma motoca, que da pros adultos empurrarem também. Crianças gostam dessas coisas, né?” Emma perguntou, subitamente preocupada com sua escolha de presente. Houve um longo silencio e Emma começou a tentar lembrar de sua infância e o que ela queria quando tinha três anos.

“Você gosta mesmo dela, né?” August pergunto, interrompendo a lista mental de possíveis presentes  que estava sendo construída pela loira.

Ela parou e leu nas entrelinhas o comentário de seu amigo, mas decidiu não ceder. “Sim, ela é minha amiga.”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso.”

Emma revirou os olhos e bufou. Às vezes era uma merda o fato de August ter estado com ela na maior parte de sua vida, principalmente na sua adolescência. “Só porque eu me divertia uma pouco quando adolescente não quer dizer que eu me apaixono por toda mulher linda que aparece na minha frente.”

August soltou uma gargalhada, e Emma não precisava ver que tinha um risinho sem vergonha em seu rosto. “Primeiro, ninguém disse nada sobre se apaixonar. Segundo, ela é linda então?”

“Eu não disse isso,” Emma sussurrou, corando fortemente e ela olhou em direção pra porta, rezando para que Regina não conseguisse ouvir a conversa deles.

“Você está negando então?” O silencio da loira foi o suficiente para o rapaz. “Você tá corando?”

“ _Não”_ Emma disse, sua voz subindo uma oitava a mais do que ela queria. Ela olhou para a porta novamente. Até agora estava tudo bem. O risinho de August foi o suficiente para subir o sangue da loira. “Sim, ela é muito lin- quer saber? Não, isso não era o que a gente tava conversando antes e não vai ser o que a gente vai conversar agora.”

 Ele sorriu. “Tá bom Em.”

“Eu vou voltar para Boston em dois dias.”

Houve uma pausa e Emma sabia que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa. Em vez de interromper, ela esperou até que ele disse “Você deveria ficar.”

Emma fechou os olhos, uma parte dela temia que ele sugerisse isso, e outra se aliviou por ele ter, de fato, sugerido. Todos os medos que a loira teve quando chegou na cidadezinha se foram e agora tudo que ela queria era ter mais tempo para poder passar com Henry e Regina. Mas como as casas que ela viveu quando criança e as escolas que ela era transferida, Emma sabia que não ia durar. Ela ia ter que voltar para Georgia em menos de três semanas,  Regina tinha que trabalhar e Henry tinha que voltar para a creche. A bolha que os três estavam iria se estourar logo logo.

“Não posso”

“Não pode ou não quer?”

“Regina vai voltar para o trabalho amanha,” Ela disse “Ela já tirou uma semana para ficar comigo e me mostrar a cidade, e ela é a prefeita.”

“Você já parou pra pensar que ela quer que você fique também?” Ao ouvir Emma bufar, ele continuou persistente. “Qual é Em... você sempre correu atrás do que queria, não importando se era permitido ou não, qual a diferença agora?”

“A ameaça de um boletim de ocorrência” Emma respondeu.  

“E você não é mais nenhuma adolescente rebelde que cresceu da pá virada. Você ficou um ano no Iraque. Se uma cidadezinha do interior é seu lugar feliz, então porque ir embora? _Fique._ ”

Emma mordeu seu lábio inferior e apoio o cotovelo na mesa. “Isso é uma ordem, senhor?”

August riu, mas disse com toda sua sabedoria “Não, isso é entre vocês duas.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Você vai morar aqui, Emma?” Henry perguntou, bebendo seu suco na sua super caneca de menino grande, Emma e Regina estavam sentadas na mesa de jantar.

Os olhos de emma se arregalaram e as sobrancelhas de Regina subiram o máximo que conseguiram na testa da morena, em surpresa. As duas mulheres dividiram um olhar hesitante antes de olhar novamente para o garotinho de três anos, que continuava a beber seu suco.

Emma se aproximou e acariciou o bracinho de Henry. “Não bebe, eu tenho que voltar para Boston em breve.”

“Você tem?” Regina perguntou de repente.

Emma virou-se para a morena, que estava quase fazendo um buraco no rosto de Emma de tanto que ela lhe encarava. Se Emma não estava enganada, ela diria que o olhar recebido da morena mostrava um pouco de decepção. Ela era muito boa em ler as pessoas, e apesar das paredes que Regina mantinha para todas as outras pessoas, Emma conseguia enxergar além dessas paredes. Mas a loira continuava tendo uma certa insegurança, achando que sua estadia poderia estar sendo extrapolada. O exército não poderia mandar ela embora, não enquanto ela seguisse ordens, mas seus pais adotivos, seus pais verdadeiros, August e até Regina poderiam a mandar embora quando bem entendessem. Mas agora Regina estava com decepção em seus olhos...

Emma balançou a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos. “Bem, eu preciso voltar para a Georgia em duas semanas.”

Regina uniu as sobrancelhas brevemente ao se lembrar que o tempo de Emma era limitado. Sinceramente, Emma quase se esquecera também. Antes de abrir a boca pra falar que eles poderiam ir para Boston com ela ou pra ela ficar mais tempo ou _qualquer coisa,_ a morena apenas concordou com a cabeça e deu um riso triste. “É claro.”

Dito isso, Regina virou-se para Henry. “Você, jovenzinho, tem uma banheira te esperando.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Por que a Emma vai embora?” Henry perguntou quando Regina sentou-se na beirada da banheira.

“Ela tem que voltar a trabalhar, querido.” Regina explicou, molhando o cabelinho do garoto com uma caneca.

Como sempre, ele fechou os olhos e soprou a agua que escapava e fazia cócegas até chegar a sua boca. Regina fingiu ficar brava e logo sorriu, passou a mão em seu rostinho para tirar o excesso de agua e foi pegar o shampoo.

“Ela volta depois?” Henry agora estava brincando com um de seus muitos barquinhos de borracha, o levando até o fundo da agua e soltando, molhando o chão e sua mãe no processo.

Regina passou as mãos em seu rosto para limpar a agua ao pensar na pergunta que seu bebe havia feito. _Emma voltaria?_ Ela sabia que não dependia de Emma essa decisão, a loira teria que ir aonde fosse mandada. Com que frequência ela era mandada pra outros países? Ela já tinha sido mandada uma vez, não era o suficiente já? Será que ela não poderia cumprir o resto de sua obrigação militar na base de Geogia? Regina iria mandar Sydney fazer uma investigação sobre isso pra ela.

“Mamãe?” Henry pedia atenção.

“Hmm?” Regina saiu de seu mundo particular e jogou um pouco de shampoo em sua mão antes de passar nos cabelos de seu filho.

“Emma volta?” Henry perguntou novamente. Mas dessa vez ele parou de brincar e ficou encarando sua mãe. Regina teve que segurar o riso pois o olhar que Henry estava dando pra ela era o mesmo que ela dava para seus subordinados quando eles faziam algo errado.

“Eu espero que sim bebê”

Satisfeito com a resposta, Henry voltou a brincar com seus barquinhos de borracha.

Ao olhar seu filho brincando na banheira, Regina se viu extremamente nervosa com a ida de Emma para Boston. Elas nunca haviam discutido o tempo que a loira ficaria, mas Regina assumiu que Emma ficaria o mês inteiro. É claro que ela iria querer voltar para Boston. August era o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma família, e ela iria querer passar o maior tempo possível com ele, especialmente durante sua recuperação.

De repente Regina percebeu como ela gostou da permanência de Emma em suas vidas. Emma apareceu do nada, dirigindo uma monstruosidade, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Regina sentiu algo diferente do que era ser uma mãe para Henry ou uma prefeita para a cidade. A camaradagem entre elas existia desde as cartas, mas nessa última semana, a amizade tinha crescido consideravelmente. E Regina havia tirado uma miniférias. A última vez que a morena havia tido um dia de folga foi quando Henry ficou doente, que ela ficou dois dias no hospital com ele. E agora parece que os dias passaram voando. Talvez ela conseguisse convencer Emma a ficar. Mas isso não seria justo... Mas, afinal de contas, quando que Regina Mills jogava justo?

“Eu tô enrugado” Henry levantou suas mãozinhas para mostrar para sua mãe, que deu um largo sorriso. Balançando a cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos, ela sorriu mais uma vez para ele e pegou suas mãozinhas para beijar.

“Tá sim minha uvinha.” Regina disse, fazendo cócegas embaixo de seus bracinhos. “Vem, vamos te secar, meu bebê.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“O garoto gosta de histórias, hein?!” Emma sussurrou quando Regina fechava a porta do quarto de Henry.

Regina soltou um risonho suspiro, os anos de maternidade certamente a deram experiência na arte da hora de dormir. “Você não faz ideia. Você tem sorte de não ter estado aqui há algumas semanas, quando ele, de alguma forma, conseguiu me convencer a ler a coleção toda do Dr. Seuss. Temos dez livros, e nenhum deles é curto.”

“Fraca.” Emma atentou Regina, e a seguiu para o escritório, onde a morena lhe ofereceu um drink.

Regina sentou-se no sofá, bebendo sua sidra e Emma se sentou ao seu lado, pés enrolados embaixo da perna, a loira deu um gole em sua bebida e em seguida a colocou na mesinha de centro. O relógio era o único barulho que se ouvia no ambiente silencioso. Após trinta segundos, segundo a contagem de Regina, ela abriu a boca para quebrar o silencio. “Emma-“

“Então-“

Elas sorriram, e Emma fez com a mão para que Regina continuasse a falar. Regina limpou a garganta e se inclinou para colocar sua bebida na mesinha de centro, usando o movimento para clarear os pensamentos.

“Henry está muito animado com a motoca dele, obrigada.”

Emma sorriu. “Você disse isso quando eu trouxe ela.”

“Você não precisava ter comprado.”

“Você disse isso também.”

“Eu quero dizer-“

“Eu sei,” Emma a cortou, colocando uma mão em um joelho de Regina, massageando-o como garantia. “é fácil economizar quando você não tem muitas coisas ou pessoas com que gastar, e eu ainda não havia dado nenhum presente pra ele ainda. Isso é o mínimo para tentar compensar pelos anos que vocês me ajudaram a manter minha sanidade.

Essa vez foi Regina quem sorriu, pegando na mão de Emma. “Eu concordo que os desenhos dele são impagáveis, mas-“

“Mas valeu a pena.” Emma insistiu.

Regina concordou, balançando a cabeça. Apesar de que, com o que ela estava concordando, ela não sabia. Ela apenas sabia que havia um entendimento entre ela e a loira. Um entendimento mais profundo que o conhecimento que elas tinham de ambas quererem aproveitarem mais um pouco dessa bolha na qual se encontravam. Era um entendimento que, apesar dos acontecimentos, eram as pequenas coisas – as constantes cartas, os desenhos do Henry, os desejos de feliz natal e feliz aniversário – que as duas mulheres tanto ansiavam mas que sentiam que não mereciam. E com esses pensamentos, Regina não queria deixar essa bolha estourar tão cedo.

“Então, você tá aqui por uma semana. Storybrooke era tudo que você esperava?” Regina finalmente falou, juntando as mãos sobre seu joelho.

“Definitivamente é diferente de todas as cidades em que vivi.” Emma sorriu mas sua voz saiu com toda sinceridade da loira, que olhava intensamente nos olhos da morena. “Mas eu encontrei duas coisas aqui que eu voltaria para ver.”

Regina levantou uma sobrancelha e arqueou a cabeça com a fala da loira. Ela escondeu suas bochechas avermelhadas atrás de um sorriso e pegou seu copo novamente, o levantando para um brinde. “Ao seu retorno então.”

Emma fez o mesmo movimento e então bebeu todo o liquido de uma vez, colocando o copo vazio na mesinha.

Mais uma vez o ambiente foi tomado apenas pelo som do relógio, e Regina quebrou o silencio novamente. “Você tem mesmo que ir?”

Emma afirma tristemente. “Eu peguei só um mês de licença.”

“Não,” Regina diz, “Eu quero dizer se você realmente tem que voltar para Boston.”

“Ah,” Tinha uma pitada de surpresa no tom de Emma, mas também tinha um pouco de esperança brilhando nos olhos da loira e um pequeno sorriso se formando. Pelo menos Regina tinha coragem pra falar sobre o que ela não tinha coragem. “Ah, não, assim, o August arrumou um gato pra fazer companhia pra ele lá.”

“Então,” Regina questiona, “você tá ansiosa pra ver o novo gato dele?”

Emma riu. “Não. E outra, eu tenho certeza que ele roubou o gato.”

Regina ergueu uma sobrancelha e Emma imediatamente identificou como confusão, mas ao invés de continuar no papo sobre o gato, Emma balançou a cabeça e continuou o assunto anterior. “Assim, não, não preciso voltar para Boston.”

“Então...” Regina disse com um sorriso.

“Então,” Emma fez a mesma expressão.

“Henry está ansioso pra andar na motoca nova no parque.”

“Vai ser divertido.” Emma disse, recostando-se no sofá.

“E talvez, durante o dia, eu posso te levar pro escritório pra você não ficar entediada.”

“Não tão divertido...” Emma brincou.

“Nossa, você não acha relatórios de orçamentos e pesquisas de censo emocionantes?” Regina perguntou.

“Tão emocionantes quanto motores de tanque e armas são pra você, mas....” Emma deu um risinho safado e inclinou a cabeça, “A companhia é muito, muito boa.”

“Não posso negar isso.”

“Então eu posso ficar?” Emma pergunta.

“Sim,” Regina concorda, “Eu gostaria que você ficasse.”

“Bom.” Emma sorriu.

“Maravilhoso.”

Emma fez cara de mau, “Só é legal quando eu falo.”

Regina revirou os olhos e se levantou, saindo do escritório e deixando uma Emma pra lá de contente esparramada no sofá.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina era conhecida pela cidade por ser rígida, rigorosa e que sempre tinha um plano para tudo. Ela também era conhecida por fazer ‘rolar a cabeça’ de todos que se colocam em seu caminho ou que queiram atrapalhar seus planos. Por isso era tão estranho ver a prefeita Mills voltar ao trabalho com Emma Swan ainda na cidade.

As histórias sobre o que tinha acontecido durante a festa de aniversário do pequeno Henry, onde a temida prefeita tinha passado a noite toda grudada na loira forasteira e _não reclamou_ quando a mesma colocou um chapéu de papel em sua cabeça, se espalharam feito vento pela cidade. Várias teorias surgiram de que Emma era a madrinha de Henry e veio só para a festa, mas ao ver o casal pela cidade essa teoria foi derrubada rapidamente.  

Foi Sidney quem ajudou a clarear a situação quando ele parou no restaurante para pedir um café no meio da manhã. Ele aproveitou a presença de Emma e disse para as orelhas de plantão que ela era uma soldado a qual a prefeita estava se comunicando através das cartas graças a ele, quem deu a sugestão. Na verdade, ele estava a caminho da prefeitura para discutir sobre a matéria de interesse social que ele estava constantemente querendo que Regina fizesse, e qual a melhor maneira de começar uma discussão desse tipo se não perguntando para a própria soldado se poderia?

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _Não,_ Sidney” Regina bufou e jogou a pasta de folhas em cima da mesa um pouco forte demais para enfatizar seu argumento. Ela ignorou a cara de riso que Emma tentava esconder atrás das pastas que ela deveria estar organizando.

Sidney tinha batido na porta de Regina há dez minutos e encontrou Emma e Regina, não em sua mesa como ele esperava, mas na grande mesa redonda, onde eram feitas reuniões. Ele começou a falar animadamente sobre a sua matéria, elogiando Emma e pegando sua câmera para tirar uma foto das duas. Só foi preciso um olha de Emma para Regina perceber que o repórter a estava fazendo se sentir inconfortável. Com um olhar de dar medo, Regina tentou apagar o fogo de Sidney, mas o homem era persistente e, apesar da negação da morena, ele continuava listando as coisas positivas que poderiam surgir a partir da matéria, ele até tinha um rascunho que tinha falas das mulheres que Regina tinha certeza que eram todas inventadas pelo homem.

À essa altura, Regina estourou e jogou com força a pasta na mesa e gritou o nome dele, o olhar mortal da morena fez o homem tremer. Ela se levantou devagar, sua presença dominando o ambiente.

“Sr. Glass, como eu já havia lhe dito, e não só uma vez, nem a Soldado Swan nem eu estamos interessadas em sua matéria. Ela está na cidade apenas por um curto período de tempo, então seria muito bom se você parasse de correr atrás dela pela cidade como se ela fosse um animal de zoológico, principalmente porque a gente já deve tanto a ela por seus serviços de proteção ao país, você não concorda?” Regina ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando o homem a questioná-la.

“Sim, sim , é claro que eu concordo.” Sydney disse, abaixando a cabeça, “Minhas sinceras desculpas.”

Quando Sidney saiu do escritório e Regina sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira, ela sentiu o olhar de Emma em sua direção, e ao olhar, viu a loira com um largo sorriso. “Que foi?”

“você adora isso né?”

“Perdão?”

“Você gosta do poder”

“Eu sou a prefeita,”“Você gosta do poder”

“Eu sou a prefeita,” Regina se defendeu, “Eu tenho que usar minha autoridade sobre o povo para que eles me respeitam.”

“Certo, e ver as pessoas tremerem na base? ”

“Ossos do oficio, ” Regina deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso.

“Bom, obrigada mesmo assim.”

Regina estreitou as sobrancelhas “Pelo que?”

“Eu não tô acostumada com as pessoas investigando minha vida a não ser que elas estejam tentando me mandar para outro lugar”

Regina acenou, entendendo o motivo atrás do agradecimento de Emma. A jovem era tão reservada quanto Regina. “Não liga pro Sidney, ele só é bem dedicado ao seu trabalho. Eu tenho certeza que Storybrooke vai ter outro escândalo pra ele escrever”

“Eu ouvi dizer que a prefeita é a chefe da máfia.” A loira brincou.

“Vou falar para os traficantes que você tá de olho nele.” A morena entrou na brincadeira.

Outra batida na porta interrompeu as risadas das duas, e dessa vez, até Emma se irritou.

O xerife, que ela tinha conhecido na festa, entrou na sala. “Desculpe interromper senhora prefeita”

“O que houve, Graham?”

As mãos do homem foram ao seu cinto. “São os garotos do Pan de novo. Eles vandalizaram outra casa – Do Sr. French dessa vez. Eles escaparam, mas o Mauricio está ameaçando a prestar queixa.”

“O Estado vai ter a custódia deles se eles tiverem mais um B.O” Regina disse.

“Por isso que eu já estou avisando.”

Regina suspirou e levou as mãos à cabeça. “Você tem alguma ideia de onde eles possam estar?”

Quando Graham acenou negativamente, Emma olhou para as duas autoridades de Storybrooke e disse “Eles provavelmente se separaram.” Quando os dois a olharam com curiosidade, ela continuou “Quando eu era mais nova, uns amigos e eu aprontávamos e é mais fácil se esconder quando se tem mais de um alvo para achar. Eles provavelmente se separaram em diferentes direções e agora vão ficar quietos. Eu olharia a floresta. Você disse que eles são crianças?”

“Pré-adolescentes.” Graham confirmou.

“Eles são órfãos?”

“Mais ou menos. Eles tem um tutor que não liga pra eles.” Regina respondeu.

Emma assentiu, sabendo muito bem como é ter um tutor assim. “Eles estão nervosos e com medo também. Eles irão querer algo familiar também, então procure nos lugares mais óbvios. Esconderijos que vocês não pensariam em procurar.”

“Você tem experiência.” Graham percebeu.

“Experiência de primeira mão.”

“Você tem experiência de primeira mão pra achar eles?”

Emma olhou do Graham para Regina e depois novamente pro xerife. “Sim, eu consigo achar qualquer pessoa,” Ela disse. “Busca e apreensão é meio que o meu ponto forte. Foi assim que eu fui promovida”

Ela viu o sorriso orgulhoso estampado na cara de Regina e nisso o xerife disse de novo.

“Você gostaria de ser minha assistente por um dia?”

“Eu?”

Ela olhou para Regina, que parecia estar considerando a proposta. Finalmente a morena assentiu. “Se você conseguir achar eles e botar algum juízo na cabeça deles, talvez a gente consiga fazer com que o Sr. Franch não os denuncie.”

Emma considerou por um minuto e então assentiu. Ela se levantou e pegou sua jaqueta de couro. “Beleza.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graham estacionou na prefeitura horas depois. Levou um bom tempo para eles acharem dois dos garotos na floresta, mas os outros dois que estavam na cidade foi rapidinho, graças a Emma. Era onde ela iria se esconder. Quando os quatro estavam com eles, Emma puxou o mais velho pro lado para conversar com ele e o fez falar sobre os vandalismos que eles andavam fazendo pela cidade. Ele bufou quando a loira deu seu discurso de que ‘tudo melhora com o tempo’, mas quando ela lhe mostrou suas plaquinhas de identificação e o segurou nos ombros, prometendo que, com algumas orientações e juízo, tudo melhoraria e ele e seus irmãos não seriam mais tão perdidos como agora.

“Eu não sei como você fez, mas se você algum dia quiser se tornar policial, Storybrooke estará de portas abertas.”

Emma riu e negou com a cabeça. “Não sou muito fã do seu uniforme”

“Você poderia usar um próprio, pelo que eu pude ouvir.” Ele brincou com a loira.

A ideia de se estabelecer na cidadezinha passou rapidamente pela mente de emma. E ela já até teria um emprego, e ela poderia ver Henry e Regina todo dia. O que seria melhor que isso?

Com o silencio de Emma, Graham sorriu e continuou com a oferta. “Se você quiser, eu até procuraria um lugar pra você morar.”

“Ah,” Emma disse alto, quando ela percebeu que, em sua mente, ela voltaria no fim do dia para a mansão da rua Mifflin.” Ela engoliu seco, sua mente jogando com ela. Ela balançou a cabeça e disse “Me pergunta isso de novo quando eu sair do exército.”

“Pode deixar. ” Graham disse, finalizando o assunto e se despedindo da loira, que continuava pensando na proposta do xerife ao subir até a sala de Regina, a loira seriamente pensou na possibilidade de morar em Storybrooke. Deus, ela estava há apenas uma semana na cidade e já estava pensando em morar lá? Deve ter alguma magica na agua da cidade pra ela tá pensando nisso. Emma nunca gostou de ficar muito tempo em um único lugar, o que era irônico, já que ela sempre procurou um lar, mas agora? Agora ela queria ficar. Mas bem... ela pensou, dando de ombros, isso é conversa pra outro dia.

Emma bateu na porta da sala de Regina e ouviu o telefone da morena ser batido e ela emitir um rosnado. A loira colocou a cabeça pra dentro da sala. “Dia ruim?”

“ _Dia longo”_ A morena corrigiu. “Alguns investidores concordaram com um projeto que tem que estar pronto até as 8 da manhã de amanhã. Eu tenho que ficar pra discutir as estratégias com eles e falar o que cada um vai fazer.”

Emma olhou para seu relógio e viu que já era quase cinco da tarde. “Se você quiser eu posso ir buscar o Henry.” Ofereceu. “Aí a gente pode voltar aqui e jantar com você.”

Regina pensou por um momento e sorriu agradecida para a loira. “Muito obrigada, mas eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui, e ele fica chato quando espera por muito tempo aqui na sala. Talvez você e Henry pudessem tirar a noite para vocês dois?”

“É, eu acho que consigo fazer isso sem botar fogo na casa.” Emma brincou e seguiu Regina até um quadro na parede onde, atrás do mesmo, ficava um cofre.

Regina ignorou o olhar de “ _Sério isso?”_ da loira, digitou o código, abrindo o cofre e retirando de lá uma chave extra da mansão.

“Tudo isso por uma chave?” Emma disse, olhando o pequeno pedaço de metal.

“Eu levo muito a sério a segurança, soldado.” Regina explicou, e Emma sorriu.

“Eu vou lá pegar o garoto e te encontro em casa.” Emma acariciou o ombro de Regina e foi em direção à porta, “E tenta não fazer ninguém chorar enquanto eu não estiver aqui.”

“Não prometo nada.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina estava morta quando chegou em casa. Ela tinha trabalhado junto com os investidores até as 20h, conseguindo chegar em casa as 20h30m. Ela esperava que o primeiro andar fosse estar em silencio, já que já tinha passado da hora de Henry dormir, mas os sussurros vindos da sala de estar a fizeram acreditar que seu filho conseguiu enrolar Emma e não foi dormir no horário certo.

Ela colocou sua bolsa na mesinha e andou sem fazer barulho até o batente da porta, ficando escondida para ver o que os dois estavam aprontando, ao espiar, um sorriso enorme estampou os lábios da prefeita.

Emma estava deitada no chão, de barriga pra baixo, atrás do sofá e com duas marcas abaixo dos olhos que provavelmente foram feitas com lápis de olho. Henry estava embaixo da mesa de café e tinha marcas iguais.

“Sshhh” Emma imitava a estática do radio feito com o punho da mão, não ciente da presença de Regina na sala. “Alvo à vista comandando. Me ouviu? Cambio.”

“Em alto e bom som” Henry assentiu seriamente.

“Sua missão, caso você aceite, é busca e resgate, Comandante. Um dos nossos soldados foi capturado e é sua missão trazê-lo de volta.”

“Ninguém fica pra trás” Henry disse, e pelo sorriso em seus lábios, Regina sabia que era uma frase que Emma tinha acabado de ensinar a ele.

“Exatamente. No três. Um, dois, três.”

No três, os dois se moveram de seus lugares e engatinharam em direção a um dos dragões de brinquedo de Henry que estava escondido atrás do portão da lareira que Regina tinha colocado quando ele era menor.

“Chegando nas linhas inimigas Comandante. Fique abaixado.” Emma narrava ao chegar do lado de Henry. Ele desistiu de engatinhar e ficou em pé, correndo até o portão.

Ele pegou o dragão nos braços e o apertou no peito. “Resgate completado.”

Emma riu e ficou de joelhos, falando em seu radio de mentira novamente. “Shhhh. Busca e resgate completados com sucesso. Vamos pra casa, Soldado.”

Ela pegou Henry no colo e se levantou, ao virar deu de cara com Regina.

Regina tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, os braços cruzados no peito e um sorriso na cara. “Ocorreu tudo bem na missão, Soldado?”

“Sim, senhora.” Emma assentiu, sorrindo quando percebeu que não estava encrencada, pelo menos não por agora.

“Resgate completado” Henry disse novamente, se jogando do colo de Emma para o de Regina.

“Você é muito corajoso, meu herói.” Regina apertou sua bochecha e deu-lhe um beijo. “E heróis corajosos precisam descansar.”

“Eu prometi pra ele mais uma missão.” Emma explicou.

“E duas historias” Henry lembrou a loira, levantando três dedinhos.

Eu prometi, não prometi?” Emma disse, abaixando um dos dedinhos. “Então vamos lá, soldado?”

Regina colocou Henry no chão e deixou ele liderar o caminho, subindo as escadas. Andando ao lado de Emma, Regina sorriu e disse pra loira “Brincadeiras além do horário e duas histórias. Quem é a fraca agora?”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma decidiu aceitar a oferta do Xerife, pelo tempo restante que ela ficaria aqui. Quando Regina notou Emma divagando sobre a papelada que ela deveria estar lendo, a morena disse que o Graham sempre podia contar com uma ajudinha na delegacia e que ela ficaria bem. E como era próximos, elas estariam se vendo do mesmo jeito.

Emma descobriu que sair em patrulha com o xerife era bem gratificante. Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena, sempre havia ocorrências. Não tinha rifles nem bombas nem pessoas mortas- Emma balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, se lembrando de onde ela estava agora. Ela estava trabalhando com Graham por dois dias e já estava se sentindo parte da cidade.

Hoje, porém, Regina tinha terminado tudo mais cedo e ela, Henry e Emma tinham optado em aproveitar o tempo fresco de abril no parque. Regina estava feliz que Henry grudou em Emma, assim ela poderia terminar de ler seu livro, porem ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Henry correndo atrás de Emma, que estava pendurada no trepa-trepa. Henry tentava pegar no pé de Emma, mas a areia que seus pesinhos chutavam no processo o desacelerava. Emma diminuía a velocidade que ia passando de uma barra pra outra, pra deixar Henry tocar seus pés, e em seguida se puxava pra cima e acelerava, passando pra próxima barra, até que em um movimento, a loira se balançou e pulou, parando bem na frente de Henry, que não viu o movimento. Regina segurou o ar ao ver a cena, mas logo sorriu aliviada ao ouvir a gargalhada de seu menino para a loira, que o pegou no colo e começou a fazer cócegas nele.

Regina escondeu seu sorriso atrás de seu livro, mas de nada adiantou pois Emma olhou de canto de olho e pegou o sorriso da morena; a loira segurou Henry com um braço a acenou para Regina com o outro dizendo ‘oi’. Regina balançou a cabeça e acenou de volta.

“Tia Tina” Henry gritou, saindo do colo de emma.

Ambas mulheres olharam para onde Henry estava correndo e viu sua professora, Senhorita Tina Bell, uma mulher baixinha de cachos loiros com sotaque da Nova Zelândia. Regina guardou seu livro em sua bolsa e foi em direção à professora.

“Senhorita Bell.” Regina cumprimentou., estendendo a mão cordialmente, quando Henry parou de abraçar a moça. Ela apontou para Emma ao seu lado. “Você se lembra da senhorita Swan, não?

“Claro,” Tina sorriu. “Emma já foi pegar o Henry na escola, e pelo que o Félix falou pra mim, ela teve uma boa conversa com ele outro dia.”

“É mesmo?” Regina perguntou, enquanto que Emma deu de ombros.

“Ele é um bom garoto. Todos os quatro são.” Emma defendeu os garotos órfãos.

“É isso que eu vivo falando pra eles.” Tina concordou. “Mas eles não acreditam em si mesmos.”

“E como as outras crianças tem tratado você?” Regina perguntou

“Ela têm me mantido ocupada.” Ela disse, antes de virar para Henry. “Não esquece de trazer seu livro favorito amanhã.”

Ele assentiu entusiasticamente antes de sair correndo para as balanças e apoiando sua barriguinha em uma delas, se balançando naquela posição.

“Então,” Tina disse, sorrindo para as duas mulheres, sorrindo um pouco demais para o gosto de Regina. “Vocês estão aproveitando o parque juntas?”

“É, os parques que eu ia quando pequena só tinham um balanço bom e gira-gira enferrujado.” Emma disse.

“Você vai gostar desse,” Tina disse, “A prefeita aqui que o desenhou.”

“É, a Regina tava me falando sobre isso.“ Emma sorriu em direção a morena, “Um castelo pro pequeno príncipe?”

“Sim, Henry tem seu próprio castelo.” As três mulheres olharam em direção ao pequeno, que continuava se balançando com a barriga apoiada no balanço. Porem agora ele estava se balançando mais forte, seus pés quase não alcançando o chão. Regina prendeu a respiração, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, mas antes da morena chamar o garoto, Emma pegou sua mão.

“Fica vendo, ele vai ficar bem.” Ela disse. E realmente, quando Henry não conseguia mais alcançar o chão para se balançar, ele parou e começou de novo, porem devagar dessa vez. “Viu? Ele é profissional”

“Ele pode se machucar.” Regina disse preocupada.

“É, mas se ele se machucar, você vai tá lá pra dar beijinho e dizer que quando casar, sara.”

Regina enroscou os dedos entre os dedos de Emma, e a loira começou a massagear círculos na mão da morena. “Acho que sim.”

As duas mulheres continuaram a ver Henry se balançando, esquecendo completamente da terceira figura entre elas. Na terceira balançada, Tina limpou a garganta.

“Bom, não me deixe atrapalhar o passeio de vocês.” Tina deu mais uma olhada sorridente para as duas mulheres antes de sair.

“Hmmm,” Emma disse, vendo a outra loira partir. “Vocês são conhecidas?”

“É uma cidade pequena, querida, todo mundo conhece todo mundo.”

“Mamãe,” Henry chamou, agora tentando sentar na balança sozinho.

Regina ergueu a mão, finalmente se dando conta de que estavam de mãos dadas todo esse tempo. A morena foi em direção a bolsa que trouxe com as suas coisas e as coisas de Henry, e tirou seu livro, uma garrafa de suco, uma vasilha com bolachas, um kit de primeiros socorros e o que ela realmente procurava, uma toalha de rosto. Emma ignorou o sorriso zombeteiro de Emma e foi em direção ao balanço, o limpou com a toalha e colocou Henry no assento.

“Você quer que eu pegue um spray antibacteriano também?” Emma perguntou, atentando a morena.

“Eu acho que eu não coloquei um desses na bolsa.” Emma deu uma gargalhada, o que a fez ganhar um olhar nada agradável da morena. “Continua rindo Senhorita Swan. Mas você vai pensar em mim quando você precisar de toalhas quando tiver fungo e barro ao seu redor.”

“Provavelmente eu vou pensar em você antes de isso acontecer.” Emma respondeu casualmente, parando de repente quando se deu conta do que acabou de dizer.

“Como?”

“Mamãe” Henry chamou sua atenção, mexendo suas perninhas para o balanço ir mais alto. Ambas mulheres olharam para ele, agradecendo internamente a distração.

Regina começou a lhe empurrar mais alto.

“Você também pode criar ele dentro de uma bolha.” Emma disse, indo na frente da balança e pegando os pés de Henry para fazer cócegas antes de soltar ele de volta para Regina.

“Sem sentido. Como ele iria descer as escadas?”

Emma inclinou a cabeça. “Eu não sei falar se isso foi uma piada ou foi pra valer.”

Regina simplesmente sorriu e empurrou Henry um pouquinho mais alto.

“E a tia Tina,” Emma disse, revezando os empurrões com Regina. “Ela parece ser legal.”

“Ela é,” Henry respondeu, “Ela mostrou insetos pra gente hoje, e ela brinca com a gente, e ela canta.” Ela subiu as mãozinhas pelas correntes, e quando sua mãe não brigou, ele as ergueu pra cima de sua cabeça. “Olha mamãe”

“Eu vi, bebê, você está voando.” Regina sorriu, deixando Henry se balançar sozinho um pouco, porem uma vez ou outra ela colocava uma mão em suas costas, só por garantia. “Eu acho que ela é. Henry gosta bastante dela. Ela também criou um grupo de ajuda para os garotos que você e o Graham estavam perseguindo outro dia.”

“Ela me disse.” Emma comentou. “Você não é amiga dela?”

Regina suspirou.

“Você vê ela quase todos os dias.”

“Eu vejo muitas pessoas todos os dias.”

Emma deu de ombros. “Por que não ser amiga dela? Ela é bonita e legal.”

“Eu não sabia que essas eram as únicas qualidades que eu precisava procurar em alguém pra ter amizade.”

“Bem...” Emma sorriu timidamente e apontou para si mesma.

Regina revirou os olhos e voltou a empurrar Henry, um pouco forte, para que os pés do garoto batessem em Emma e a fizesse recuar um passo.

O garoto riu do movimento. “Peguei você”

Emma balançou a cabeça para Regina mas entrou na brincadeira com o pequeno. Quando ele a chutou novamente, ela fez um barulho de colisão e pulou pra trás apertando o peito. “Eita, como foi que você ficou tão forte, hein?”

Henry riu. “Leite e vegetais.”

“Bom garoto.” Regina disse orgulhosa, beijando sua cabeça quando ele chegava nela.

Emma fingiu se machucar mais cinco vezes antes de Henry pedir para parar pois ele queria andar na motoca que Emma deu pra ele.

“Mas é sério, por que você não tem amizade com ela?” Emma continuou a questionar a morena ao fazerem o caminho de volta para o banco.

“Já se cansou de mim?” Regina disse brincando, mas Emma viu que ali também tinha um pouco de vulnerabilidade que a morena tentava esconder.

“Emma sorriu e cutucou o ombro de Regina. “Jamais. Eu só tava pensando em algo.”

“No que?” Elas se sentaram no meio do banco, lado a lado.

A loira mordeu o lábio e esticou o braço no encosto do banco, quase segurando os ombros de Regina. E em uma voz mais baixa, Emma perguntou “O que você vai fazer quando eu for embora?”

Regina tencionou e olhou para a loira. “Como assim?”

“Porque assim... eu sei como é ser sozinha.” A loira suspirou e cortou a morena antes de ela poder falar. “Eu sei, você tem o Henry.”

Regina mordeu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça. “Bem, eu estou fazendo incríveis amizades com os carteiros.”

“Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero dizer. Eu só... eu só tô cuidando de você, eu acho.” Emma removeu seu braço de trás do banco e o colocou em seu colo, abaixando a cabeça e corando.

Regina tencionou novamente, mas dessa vez genuinamente confusa. “Por que você faria isso?”

Emma bufou. “Qual é, eu me importo com você. E eu não se se eu vou estar no outro lado do mundo mês que vem, e eu só quero que você fique bem quando eu tiver que ir embora. Eu quero que alguém fique aqui com você se eu não puder.”

Regina prendeu a respiração e abaixou a cabeça para olhar no olho de Emma, procurando qualquer sinal de mentira no olhar da loira. Emma era insistente, Regina pensava que podia ter algum outro motivo por trás das palavras da loira, mas notou que era apenas uma preocupação genuína. “Por que você faria isso?” Regina perguntou novamente.

Emma sorriu e deixou sua mão acariciar o joelho de Regina. “Eu só acho que a cidade tá perdendo muito.”

“Perdendo o que?

“você”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elas ficaram mais vinte minutos no parque, vendo Henry tentar fazer ‘o maior e melhor castelo de areia’, mas quando Regina viu ele jogando o suco da garrafinha na areia, ela disse que era hora de ir embora.

Era já meio tarde quando eles voltaram pra casa, o que deu a Emma a chance de parar e pensar em algo que ela vinha tentando evitar pensar pois sempre a levava ao pior momento de sua vida. Mas dessa vez Emma percebeu o quanto foi sortuda. Ficar em frente a um juiz e ter que escolher entre campo de treinamento militar ou prisão parecia uma sentença de morte. Mas agora Emma percebeu que foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido com ela.

Pois tudo isso a trouxe até aqui.

Ela dava rápidas olhadas em direção a Regina, não evitando de sorrir cada vez que a morena brincava com seu filho.

Regina era conhecida por toda a cidade por ser rígida, rigorosa e fazer planos que ninguém se atrevia a discordar. E, por alguma razão, Emma fazia parte de um desses planos.

“Você tá legal?” Regina perguntou, pressionando uma mão sobre o ombro de Emma.

A loire assentiu, e sim, ela _estava_ bem. “Você vai fazer alguma coisa na sexta?”

“Como?”

“Sexta. Você quer sair ou fazer alguma coisa?”

Regina estreitou as sobrancelhas, como se a ideia de sair e se divertir fosse coisa de outro mundo. E Emma percebeu que, para a morena, provavelmente era. “Sair?

Emma deu de ombros, ajustando o passo para andar lado a lado com a morena. “Jantar? Cinema? Só nós duas?”

“Só eu e você?”

“Você tá parecendo um papagaio.” Emma riu. “É, poxa, você tem sido tão maravilhosa me deixando ficar na sua casa, me mandando todos aqueles presentes com as cartas, e eu só queria te recompensar um pouco te levando pra sair.”

“Não precisa Emma”

“Eu sei.” Emma pegou na mão de Regina e diminuiu um pouco o passo de ambas. Henry não se importou, já que estava muito distraído em sua motoca. “Por favor? Sério, um jantar não cobre nem um terço do quão agradecida”

“Agradecida pelo que?” Regina perguntou, com as mãos ainda nas de Emma.

“Por isso.” Emma apontou entre elas. “Você e eu”

“Nós” Regina disse, adorando a palavra saindo de sua boca.

“Sim,” A loira sorriu. “ _Nós._ ”

Elas pararam de andar e Emma esperou sua resposta. Um carro passou e uma família de tordos passou por cima delas, até que Regina retirou sua mão da de Emma e foi em direção a motoca de Henry. Emma levou cerca de meio segundo para começar a andar também, sem ter certeza do que aquilo significava. Sua insegurança foi embora ao ver um sorriso crescendo pelos lábios da morena.

“Eu acho que consigo arrumar uma babá pra sexta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa semana ja tento postar mais um ou dois.


End file.
